Dance Again
by Martine Boulanger
Summary: "Baby, it sucks to say this but Miles told me he is going to stop dancing." ... That was years ago and Baby stopped dancing too.. Then she meets Johnny, will she dance again on the level she always have been dancing? A fanfiction story based on Dirty Dancing. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fan fiction based on the movie Dirty Dancing, I do not own the characters from the movie and nor do I own the context from the movie. This story is based on the movie, some things will be taken from the movie but the storyline is different and is totally from my own mind. I hope you can enjoy it, please read and review! Any comments, advises and critics are welcome!**

* * *

"What is going on?" Baby asked as she walked into the reception room for the truck drivers. They looked at her and smiled. "We need to wait for the receptionist, she's having a break." One of them answered, Baby turned and went back outside and sat down on the bench. She could have known that she needs to wait now, even though she prefers to go back home and have an early night. "Oh damn!" She said to herself realizing she can't have an early night as she needs to go to the dance school. She was told to come because of something going on this evening.

Baby gave up on her dream to be a professional dancer years ago and instead she did her second wish which is truck driving. Maybe weird for a girl of eighteen years old to have such a dream but Baby loves to be free. She loves to work hard without anyone looking constantly at her, dancing was her passion because it made her feel free but she became crazy on how her coach and other people were constantly looking at her. Her brother Miles and Baby started to dance when Baby was three years old. As soon as she became seven both got discovered and this person wanted to train them personally. By the time Baby became fourteen they won several championships, they danced everything and were really good at it. But then Miles got a girlfriend and their coach wanted them to take the big step which means the world championships and further on. They already got a lot of attention and for Baby it was becoming too much. She couldn't handle the attention people were giving her, she wanted to do what she wanted but people never let her, her life was already controlled. Miles came less often to the trainings because of the girl and on a day she remembers like it happened yesterday, her coach came to her to tell her the bad news.

"_Baby, it sucks to say this but Miles told me he is going to stop dancing." George said. "I could have known it, it's all because of this Lisa." Baby said in an anger tone. "He said he was going to study in Europe and Lisa was going with him." George said and Baby looked at him in disbelief. "Right, it's my brother I would have known it when he would go to Europe, its bullshit George. What else you have for me?" Baby asked. "Well I was thinking that maybe we could find you a new partner if you still want to go further in dancing." George said._

Baby snapped out of her memory when the guys were coming out of the reception. "You can go now, the receptionist is back." One of them said as he looked at Baby. Baby gave a sigh and stood up but then she stood frozen and looked through the window inside the reception. Her mouth fell open as she saw the guy walking in. She could hear them talking. "Well if that isn't the entertainment staff. Listen wise-ass you're always late, god knows why but I must report it to the boss now. A whole week of coming too late every day is not a good thing to do Johnny Castle." It was the manager who was having a go at this Johnny and Baby was only looking at Johnny and never saw someone so gorgeous before. "You're on duty on the reach truck for one more hour. Don't fuck it up Johnny or you're out. Go and do your job." The guy said and Johnny looked at the ground, giving a sigh and walking away quick. Baby looked after him and was wondering why she never saw Johnny before, she comes here like four times a day. She went inside the reception and gave her papers to the receptionist. "You need an empty one?" She asked. "Yeah, for Monday." Baby said while her thoughts were still with this Johnny. "Here you go." She said and Baby signed the paper. She walked to her truck and stepped in. She looked at the time and started the truck. She was in a hurry now, she drove her truck to the place where they take off the container she has been loading. Baby looked at the reach trucker and saw it was Johnny who was looking a bit angry, she wondered why he is angry when he drove away with the container. He didn't looked at her and she gave a sigh, she drove to the other side where she would be getting an empty one. This waiting always takes a bit longer because there were also other trucks that got to be unloaded. Baby was drumming with her fingers on the steering wheel when Johnny came to her, she only pointed which one she needed and he took the empty container. She drove forward so he could put the container on the chassis and pressed the horn. She drove away to the parking that lays next to the train haven.

She parked her truck and organized her papers and prepared already the ones for Monday. She stepped out and locked the twist locks so the container couldn't drop off the chassis. She locked the truck and went to her car. "Hey Baby! Going already?" Peter asked, one of her colleagues. Baby turned around and smiled a bit at him, he smiled back. "Done already Peter?" Baby asked. "Yeah, finally." Peter said with a sigh. "I need to go now actually." Baby said. "Why so?" Peter asked curiously. "I'm expected in the dance school in about an hour or so and I need a shower." Baby said and walked to her car. Peter looked after her and shook his head, he really likes Baby but she's way too young for him and besides he's married but Baby and Peter have developed a good friendship. "Why the dance school?" Peter asked and Baby turned again. "I don't know, maybe to dance?" Baby said with a sigh. "I thought you stopped doing that years ago." Peter said as he walked to Baby now. "Yeah I did, but I sometimes still miss it. I didn't choose this place though, it was my father who told me to be there at eight. I have no idea what will be happening." Baby said as she opened the door of her car. "Please tell me Monday everything, it really made me curious." Peter said with a smile. Baby smiled at him and stepped it, Peter waved at her as she drove away. Baby drove back home with the window open as it is really warm outside and the music loud. At home it was silent, no one was there,

Baby is hungry and normally there's always someone who has made her dinner. She walked to the kitchen and saw the note on the fridge. _'Food is in the fridge, just warm it up. Take a quick shower and try to be there on time. Love, your parents'_ Baby opened the fridge and smiled when she saw the chicken and peas. She warmed it and went to look what she could wear but saw that even her parents has arranged that as well. She saw the dress and gave a deep sigh, it was her dancing dress she had on at her last competition. She actually didn't want to put it on but it seems she had no other choice. She heard the microwave beeping and went back downstairs to eat. After that she quickly took a shower and putted the dress on. When combing her hair she looked in the mirror, wondering why this dress still fits her and now really wondering what will going to happen. She will be dancing that seems to be a fact, but she doesn't understand what the occasion is for all this. Apart, of course, from her 19th birthday on Sunday. She told her parents she didn't want to do anything at all, not a single party or dinner or anything. She just wanted to rest and sleep and enjoy her day off. She looked at the time and quickly went to her car, she drove to the dancing school which was only five minutes away. She looked at the building when she arrived and parked her car in front of it. When she stepped out she looked at the building again and saw total darkness. Maybe they just are joking on her and she almost decided to go back home when she instantly heard music. She listened and waited for a bit, then she became curious and went to the door. Baby opened the door and went inside the dark corridor, she was just following the sound of the music. She opened the door and saw how people were talking and dancing, her parents came to her and smiled. "We know it's a bit early but we want to wish you a happy birthday already." Jake said and handed out a present to Baby. Baby looked at it and tried to smile, she really didn't want this. "Thanks, but why here and why such a party?" Baby asked as she looked at her father. "It was actually your mother's idea, she thought you would like it if we organized a party like you always had in the past." Jake explained. "Only this year not for children anymore." Marge added with a smile and went to Baby to hug her. "Thanks mum, dad but you really shouldn't have done it. I really didn't want a party." Baby said, Jake and Marge looked at each other and Baby waited. "Come on Baby please, try to enjoy it." Marge said in a begging tone.

Baby gave a sigh and looked at the present. "What is it?" Baby asked. "Open it." Jake said with a smile. Baby opened it and saw a few things, one was a card. Baby opened it and read it, her eyes went big. "Kellerman's resort? Are you crazy, how expensive must it have been?" Baby asked in a stupid tone. "Not as expensive as you think Baby. I have saved Max Kellerman's life and he invited us to come this summer." Jake said with a smile. "But I don't know if I get my vacation in these weeks dad." Baby said with a sigh. "It's arranged already Baby, I'm sorry when it's behind your back and that you don't like it that we control your life or anyone else tries to do that but we wanted to give you a relaxing holiday for once. You can use it." Marge said trying to choose her words carefully. Baby gave a sigh and looked at their hopeful faces and back at the card. "Is Miles coming with us too?" Baby asked. "He is coming the last week with Lisa, but they will have a different cabin." Jake said and Baby smiled a bit. Baby and Lisa is not a good combination to have in one room for a long period of time. "Alright then, thanks mum and dad. Looking forward to it." Baby said and hugged them again. "There's something else in the box as well." Jake said with a smile. Baby looked into it and her mouth dropped, she took a car key out of it and held it up in front of her face. "A BMW?" Baby asked stupidly and they nodded. "You are crazy." Baby said. "Remember Baby, we are rich and we gave your brother a car too. Although this one is more expensive than the one your brother got but don't tell him that." Jake said and Marge giggled a bit. Baby looked from Jake to Marge and back at the key. "Can I see it?" Baby asked. "Sure, we also will take your old car back home later so you can go back with your new car." Jake said and guided Baby outside, Marge following them. Baby pressed the button and the car beeped, she looked at it and her mouth dropped. It was a BMW X5 totally custom made and moderated with big alloy wheels, tinted windows, etc. "Oh my." Baby said as she walked to it, her parents smiled as they watched her walking around it. "I love it." Baby said as she stepped in to check the inside. She stepped out again and went to hug her parents again. "I'm glad you love it." Jake said with a smile. "Let's go inside and enjoy the evening." Marge said and they went back inside.

Miles was looking for his sister and smiled when he saw her coming in with her parents, he went to her and hugged her tightly. "Hey." Baby said with a smile as she looked at him. "Come let's dance." Miles said and went to the dance floor, people moved and they danced a bit. "So did you get a car finally?" Miles asked with a grin. "Yes." Baby said. "What you got?" He asked curiously now. "BMW X5 custom made." Baby answered in a teasing way and his mouth dropped. "That's not fair, I only got a Pontiac." Miles said and they both laughed. "I like your car Miles." Baby said. "Baby?" Miles asked. "Yes?" Baby asked. "Why don't you go and dance again? I know you miss it." Miles said and Baby gave a sigh. "I don't know, I don't really like the attention." Baby said silently. "That's something you can learn. You know, I started to dance again too but with Lisa and just as hobby." Miles said. "I don't know Miles, I love my job." Baby said and Miles smiled at her as they twirled around. "I've invited some friends if you don't mind." Miles said. "Why should I mind that? It's a surprise party isn't it?" Baby asked and stopped dancing, she walked to the bar to get something to drink and Miles shook his head and went to his girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a fan fiction based on the movie Dirty Dancing, I do not own the characters from the movie and nor do I own the context from the movie. This story is based on the movie, some things will be taken from the movie but the storyline is different and is totally from my own mind. I hope you can enjoy it, please read and review! Any comments, advises and critics are welcome!  
**

* * *

Miles' friends were sitting at a table in a corner looking around. Lisa sat with them and was bored already. "So who is this Baby?" A woman asked as she looked at Lisa. "Miles' little sister, they used to dance competitions in the past." Lisa only explained. Lisa knows that Baby can't stand her but somehow Lisa does admires Baby for her strength and agility. "Really? That's interesting." The guy said and looked at the woman. "Billy what are you thinking about?" She asked. "Nothing Penny, but maybe Johnny can dance again." Billy said and Penny shook her head. "He doesn't want to anymore Billy, he was very clear last year." Penny said. "I'm sure he's missing it. Where is he?" Billy asked. "He needed to work an hour longer, he will be here any moment." Penny said with a smile. "So how comes that Johnny is still single?" Lisa asked. "Well I guess he hasn't been really searching after we broke up." Penny said. "He had one girl after you Pen, but that didn't last long. He says he's not complaining and he loves to be free." Billy said as he sipped some beer. The girls looked at Billy when Miles arrived at their table and sat down. "Where's Johnny?" Miles asked. "He's coming, he needed to work an extra hour." Penny explained again and Miles nodded. "I'm going to the toilet." Lisa said. "I'm coming with you." Penny said as the girls stand up.

Miles looked at Billy who was looking at the dance floor again. "You think Johnny would like Baby?" Miles asked and Billy looked at him. "I don't know Miles, I don't get why you seem to want to set them up." Billy said and sipped his beer again. "I have seen Johnny dancing at the studio with Penny once." Miles said and Billy looked up and surprised about this. "Johnny doesn't want to dance anymore after what happened last year at Kellerman's." Billy said. "Well then Baby and Johnny have something in common, they both don't want to dance anymore." Miles said with a smile. "I don't know if your plan will work Miles." Billy said. "I want Baby to do what she loves most again, that's dancing and I know its Johnny's biggest passion as well." Miles said. "Yeah but Johnny never did competitions like Baby and you did mate. He just always was a dance instructor at Kellerman's and during winters he did all kind of things and danced with Penny in the studio just to keep fit and to think of new things for the new summer season." Billy explained and sipped his beer again. "Isn't Johnny going to work there this year?" Miles asked. "As far as I know he got fired, but maybe he got his job back there, I don't know he hasn't said anything about that." Billy said.

The girls came back and the door opened. Johnny came inside, wearing his black pants with his dancing shoes because he love to wear them. A black sleeveless shirt with his black leather jacket, he looked around as he took his sunglasses off. "There he is." Lisa said as she saw Johnny coming inside, Penny waved and Miles smiled. Johnny looked around until he saw them, he smiled a bit and walked to them. Billy went to the bar to take him a beer and came back on the moment Johnny arrived at the table. "Thanks cuz." Johnny said and gave Penny a kiss on her cheek and patted on Miles' shoulder. "I'm glad you came mate." Miles said with a smile. "It's been a while I was at a party." Johnny said and looked at the dance floor. "You want to dance Johnny?" Penny asked and he looked at her for a second before looking at the ground. "You know I don't want to dance anymore." Johnny said. Miles stood up and Johnny looked at him. Miles pointed with his index finger at his eyes and walked away. Johnny was confused and Billy smiled a bit. Lisa shook her head as she probably could guess what Miles was going to do. Penny stood up and walked to Johnny, he smiled and hugged her like they always do. They stayed close even after the break up, but just as friends and not lovers. The music changed and people moved again and clapped. Most people were related to Baby and Miles, others were friends and neighbors. Penny got curious and went to take a closer look.

Miles and Baby started to dance a Jive and Penny's mouth dropped. She turned around and looked at Johnny and Billy, waving them to come. Lisa smiled as she went to her parents-in-law. Johnny and Billy went to Penny to have a look and their mouths dropped when they saw Miles dancing with Baby. "Why did you want to dance with me Miles?" Baby asked while they were dancing. "I just felt like doing so and I know you miss it." Miles whispered as he lifted her up. "If you think I will start dancing again you can forget it." Baby said and Miles only smiled at her. "Let's do something different." Miles said and Baby nodded, they start dancing different styles that they mixed up. That was always their strongest thing, improvisation with different styles. The people clapped, Jake and Marge smiled. "See how she totally opens up with happiness when she starts dancing again?" Jake asked and Marge nodded. "I hope she wants to dance again." Marge whispered. "They're good." Billy said with a smile and looked at Johnny. "Good? They're great Billy, I wonder why they never went further." Johnny said and Penny and Billy looked at him. "You know that they did competition years ago?" Billy asked. "No, did they really?" Johnny asked surprised and looked at Miles and Baby again. "Yeah, they won several times but stopped because Miles wanted to do something else." Billy said and the three were still watching how they changed so easily and fluently from style to style."She's great, really great. She's better than me." Penny said with a smile. "Don't say that." Johnny said and she looked at him. "Just admit it Johnny, it's a fact. I would love to see you dancing with her." Penny said again and Billy nodded. "I don't know guys, I gave up on dancing. I just don't seem to be lucky enough." Johnny said with a sigh. "You never know when you never try cuz." Billy said. The music ended and the DJ announced a special hour of 60's music and dirty dancing for the older folks who did nothing else in their free time back in the 60's.

Baby stood alone and wanted to walk to the bar, when Billy pushed Johnny to her. "Euhmm, I'm sorry." Johnny said because he almost bumped against Baby because of the pushing. Baby looked at him and her jaw dropped, he looked at her and his jaw dropped as well. "You're the truck driver." He slowly said. "And you're the reach trucker. You weren't looking at me." Baby said in a stupid tone and looked down now. "How can I not have seen you? I saw you dancing, you dance great." Johnny said silently and looked down, Baby looked at him. "Thanks, but I don't dance anymore." Baby said. "Oh me neither, but do you want to dance?" Johnny asked as he felt stupid. He didn't want to dance anymore but yet he couldn't stop himself from asking her to dance. "Maybe later." Baby said and walked past him, he looked after her and gave a sigh. Billy went to him. "Thanks a lot cuz." Johnny said. "What happened?" Billy asked as he looked at Baby for a second. "She doesn't want to dance anymore she said. I feel stupid, she probably see me like I'm nothing." Johnny said and putted his hands in his pockets. "You like her?" Billy asked. "Well, when I saw her at the haven I thought she's really cute. I didn't know she would be here." Johnny said. "This is the surprise party for her mate. She becomes nineteen on Sunday." Miles said as he had overheard the two men. They looked at him and Johnny gave a sigh again. "Well I think I'm going again, I don't think I belong here. I don't know why you invited me mate, but thank you for it." Johnny said and wanted to walk away. Baby had watched him from the bar, wondering why he was here but when she saw her brother she figured he is one of Miles' mates. She was thinking in dancing with him as he had asked her to dance, she wondered anyway if he could dance.

She saw him wanting to walk away and came into action, it was on impulse and she didn't understand herself why she did it. "But Johnny." Miles said as he looked how Johnny walked away a few steps. Baby came to Johnny and grabbed his arm, he was totally surprised as Baby pulled him with her to the dance floor. People watched how Baby and Johnny walked to the middle of the floor and Baby listened to the music. "You know how to dance dirty?" She asked and Johnny nodded while he was blushing a bit. Baby turned to the DJ and asked to turn up the music and so he did. Johnny was nervous somehow and she grabbed his hands. "Relax, listen to the music and feel it. Let yourself go." Baby whispered and he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. They started to move, a bit slowly but dirty and sexy. Baby smiled when Johnny opened his eyes and looked into the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen in his life. He smiled because she did and nodded. There was a huge chemistry going on as they danced dirty and Johnny let Baby bow backwards a few times but they looked into each other's eyes while their bodies were moving against each other.

"Oh my god." Penny said and Billy nodded with that. Miles is speechless, he never knew this would be happening and he wondered where Baby learned to dance like this. They never did it before, only Johnny seems to have it done more often. "Now that's what I call chemistry, shame Baby doesn't want to dance anymore." It was George and Miles turned to him with a smile and they greeted each other. "Yeah I think so too. But Johnny doesn't want to dance anymore as well." Miles said and they looked at the two dancing. "He danced too?" George asked and the three nodded at the same time. "Maybe if we work together we can get them to dance again and together. They would be great." George said and Miles patted his shoulder. "Sounds like a good plan but please not tonight. Let Baby enjoy her night, you know how she can be." Miles said and George nodded. "You're right, she's way too stubborn." George said with a smile and walked away again. "Who was that?" Penny asked curiously. "That was George, the one who trained Baby and me in the past." Miles explained and Penny looked at Billy who was looking at Penny as well. "He wanted us to become professionals and go further on with dancing but I decided I wanted to study Law." Miles said as he saw their expressions. "Do you have any idea what this can mean?" Penny asked as she looked at Miles again, he lifted his shoulder up. "This George, is he good?" Billy asked. "Yeah, he's one of the best and he still would love to train Baby." Miles said with a smile. "Johnny dreams of becoming professional, he just thinks it will never happen because he thinks people find him nothing." Penny said in a sad tone. "Really?" Miles asked. "Yes, Johnny is a great dancer and he can lead anyone that's why he became a dance instructor on Kellerman's in first place. But it's sad how the rich women are." Penny said.

"Rich people are mean." Billy said and Miles looked down feeling embarrassed. "Then I'm mean too when I want the best for my sister and wanting her to do what she loves most and getting Johnny into dancing again." Miles said and looked up and walked away. "Billy why did you say that?" Penny asked and Billy looked at her when she followed Miles. Johnny and Baby looked at each other and were totally getting into each other while their bodies kept moving together, Baby was very aware of Johnny's body against hers and she tried not to think about it too much. Johnny had the same problem and it was arousing him a lot. The song ended and they let each other go. "I, euhmmm" Johnny said and looked down. "Thanks for the dance Johnny." Baby whispered. "How did you know my name?" He asked. "I heard it when you were at the reception earlier today at the haven." Baby said with total honesty, Johnny smiled a bit at her and took her hand. "What is your name?" Johnny asked. "Everyone calls me Baby." Baby said with a little smile. "Nice to meet you Baby. You want something to drink?" Johnny asked and she giggled a bit while nodding. They walked to the bar and Billy watched them from a distance now.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a fan fiction based on the movie Dirty Dancing, I do not own the characters from the movie and nor do I own the context from the movie. This story is based on the movie, some things will be taken from the movie but the storyline is different and is totally from my own mind. I hope you can enjoy it, please read and review! Any comments, advises and critics are welcome!**

* * *

"Tell me Johnny, how come you move so well?" Baby asked as she looked at him, he looked down for a second and smiled. "I'm a dance instructor during summer season." Johnny answered. "Only during summer?" Baby asked curious and he looked at her. "Yep, what about you?" Johnny asked as he sipped his beer. Baby watched him a bit and smiled but it left her curious anyway. "I'm a truck driver as you know." Baby said trying not to talk about her past. "Come on, you dance really great. I have seen you with Miles and you move so smooth." He said the last bit in a very shy tone, Baby looked at him and smiled a bit. "He probably has told you about my past already, I danced in the past on a high level and the coach wanted Miles and me to go professional." Baby said and Johnny blushed a bit. "Why didn't you do that?" Johnny asked now curious. "Because Miles went to study something different and I had no feeling of looking for a new partner so I told my coach that I didn't want to dance anymore. I don't want to dance because it makes me go swoon and head over heels and go doing it again. It was my life and my dream but I can't do that anymore. It's behind me now, I love my job." Baby said and looked at the ground.

Johnny watched her and saw that she actually was really sad about it. He putted his beer down and grabbed her hand, Baby looked up at him and he smiled. "Come." He whispered and took her with him to the dance floor. A slow song was on and Johnny laid his arms around her and swayed slowly, Baby looked at him and smiled a bit. She felt totally safe and comfortable in Johnny's arms, she has never felt like this before and tried to figure it out. He smiled as well. "You have gorgeous eyes." Baby whispered as she looked in the blue eyes that pierced into her soul, he smiled a bit more and pressed her a bit more against him. "You have gorgeous eyes too Baby." Johnny whispered and she laid her head against his chest. Johnny felt good like this but somehow knows that Baby is out of his league. "I'm tired." Baby whispered. "You want me to bring you home?" Johnny asked and Baby looked up. He smiled a bit as Baby laid her arms around his neck.

"I got this new car, want to try it out with me?" Baby asked and Johnny chuckled a bit. "Let's drive around and test it." Baby said and pulled him with her outside. Jake and Marge were watching them, Marge smiling but Jake wasn't looking too happy. He seems not to trust Johnny, Miles went to them and smiled. "Who's this kid Baby left with?" Jake asked and looked at Miles. "Baby left?" Miles asked stupidly. "Yes, just a second ago. She was dancing with him as well." Jake said and Miles looked at his father. "You're not going to tell me that you don't want Baby to have a date do you?" Miles said in a teasing tone. Marge giggled a bit and looked at Jake. "You know Baby is too stubborn, she does what she wants anyway." Marge said. "Yeah but she doesn't like to disappoint her father." Miles said. "But I'm glad she gets along with Johnny." He added. "Johnny? Is that his name?" Jake asked. "Yes and he's nicer than you think." Miles said and walked away, he was looking for Lisa. "I don't like this Marge." Jake said silently. "Let it go Jake, it will be alright." Marge said.

Baby pressed the button on her key and the car beeped. "Is that your new car?" Johnny asked in a stupid tone as he pointed at it. "Yes, nice isn't it?" Baby asked with a smile as she saw his astonished face. "Yeah and expensive." Johnny said, Baby walked to it and opened the door for him. Johnny was hesitating a bit. "You're coming or not?" Baby asked. Johnny looked at her and gave a sigh before he walked to her. "I'm not used to these expensive things." Johnny said softly. Baby looked at him and smiled, she stroked his cheek with one finger. "Me neither as I don't care about all that shit. But just step in and enjoy." Baby whispered and he nodded with a little smile, Baby's finger has marked his cheek and he still could feel where she has touched him. He stepped in and Baby closed the door, she went to the other side and stepped in as well, Johnny was looking around and Baby started the engine. "Hear that sound." She said with a smile and he looked at her. "You like cars?" He asked. "Yeah and trucks but you have seen that already. It's something I got from my grandfather." Baby said and drove backwards onto the road. "Please fasten your seatbelt." Baby said and saw he wasn't wearing it, he fastened it and looked at her. "Will you keep me alive?" He asked and she giggled a bit. "No worries." Baby said and winked, she drove away and they both enjoyed the ride.

"This is so nice really." Johnny said with a smile as he looked at Baby, she looked at him and smiled. "Want to see something beautiful?" She asked and he nodded. She drove off the motorway towards a nature park, parking her car at a lake. Baby stepped out and Johnny followed her. She climbed on the hood and looked at him, he stood there with his hands in his pockets. "Come." She said and patted next to her on the hood. "You're sure, it's a new car." Johnny said. "Of course I'm sure. It's a car, it won't get hurt. No worries." Baby said with a smile, she liked his caring. Most men don't show that so quick but Johnny seems different. Johnny climbed on the hood and carefully sat next to her, Baby smiled and leaned backwards. "Lay down and look up." Baby whispered and he did so. They laid next to each other looking at the stars, Baby smiled as she look at the beauty of the sky. "It's beautiful." Johnny whispered, Baby looked at him and he was looking at her. "I love it, I sometimes just come here at night and relax and enjoy." Baby whispered and looked at the sky again.

Johnny moved closer to her and she laid her head against his shoulder. "Look." Baby said and pointed to a falling star. "Make a wish Baby." Johnny whispered. "Already did." She whispered and looked up at him, he smiled as he pushed some hair out of her face. "Me too." He whispered. Baby pushed herself a bit up and turned to him, he smiled as he looked at her face. She kissed him once on his lips, feeling the soft lips and a shock went through her body. Johnny closed his eyes and kissed her back, Baby watched his face and kissed him again. After a moment they stopped and Baby sat straight. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention." Baby said apologizing. "No, no Baby." Johnny said and looked at her with begging eyes. "I haven't had such a great kiss in a while." He whispered and looked down. Baby watched him and wondered about some things. "In a while? You're such a gorgeous guy. I bet you can get any girl." Baby whispered and she meant it as a compliment. "If that was true, people think I'm nothing because I'm nothing." Johnny said with a sigh and got off the hood. "That's not true, you're really a sweet and caring guy. I don't need to be smart to see that." Baby whispered and he looked at her, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You have no idea how it is like Baby, I come from the streets. Every summer women stuff diamonds and money in my pockets and after that I'm nothing worth anymore. You have rich parents, you even got this expensive car." Johnny said and Baby saw how he was making himself a bit angry. "Johnny calm down please." Baby whispered and he looked at her. "I have rich parents yes, but if I really would live rich would I be a truck driver? If I want I can ask for anything but do I do this? I got this car as a surprise present for my birthday this Sunday, it's not that I ask for it. My official car is a Honda Civic from 1991. I didn't even want a party, all I want is getting some rest." Baby said and Johnny looked at her. Baby looked at him and waited for him to say something but that didn't happen. "I want to work for my own money Johnny, I don't have a thing with this being rich and having expensive things. I just want a happy life with the things I love the most." Baby said softly with a little sigh.

She got off the car as well and leaned a bit against it while looking down. Johnny watched her and came closer, Baby looked up and he grabbed her face and kissed her more demanding now. She felt overwhelmed and grabbed his waists. She kissed him back and grabbed him more tightly, he reacted on it and pushed himself a bit more against her laying his arms around her. "I didn't expected this." Baby whispered but smiled. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself." Johnny said and wanted to let her go but she still has her arms around him. "I liked it, are you always like this?" Baby asked and Johnny snorted a bit. "No, but with you somehow I can't help myself." Johnny whispered, Baby now had laid her arms around his neck and he leaned on the car with his hands. He smiled and pushed his nose against hers, she smiled too and stroked his cheek for a bit. He closed his eyes and really enjoyed her touches. "It's crazy. I never have seen someone reacting like this." Baby whispered. "I'm sorry, I can't help it. I never felt this before, but you probably don't have the same." Johnny whispered and gave a little sigh. Baby grabbed his face and kissed him first slow and then hard, he grabbed her tight and kissed her back. She felt that shock going through her body again, she felt so attracted to him and somehow connected as well that she just could do things with him at this very right moment but she held herself in.

"Maybe it's better when you bring me back." Johnny whispered as they stopped kissing again. "Why so?" Baby whispered. "Because I'm afraid of something will happen and it's way too early for that. I mean, we don't even know each other and we don't have a proper date yet." Johnny said, even though he would have loved to go on he needs to act like a gentleman. "Guess you're right." Baby said a bit disappointed, he gave her one kiss on her cheek and step into the car. Baby gave a sigh and walked to the other side. She stepped in and started the car. On their way back, Johnny looked at Baby and smiled. He took her hand and Baby looked at him. "Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Johnny asked a bit stumbling. "I love to." Baby answered with a smile. "What about Sunday? I know it's your birthday and you want some rest but I would love to take you out to a nice restaurant I know and their Sunday special is really great." Johnny said and Baby smiled about his consideration. "Sounds really lovely, what time?" Baby asked and she saw he gave a sigh of relieve. Baby would have said yes anyway, no matter what he had planned. "I pick you up at eight?" Johnny asked. "Great!" Baby said and entwined finger with him.

Baby arrived at the dance school and stopped her car. "Thanks Baby." Johnny said. "What for?" Baby asked. "For this great night, I will never forget it." Johnny said and bowed to her, they kissed a bit. "Thank you too." Baby whispered and he smiled. "Good night." Johnny said. "Night Johnny." Baby said as Johnny stepped out. He closed the door and waved, Baby waved back and drove back home. Johnny looked after Baby and gave a deep sigh but smiled, this was the very first time in his whole life that he felt like it was right. He was looking forward to Sunday already, he walked to his car and opened it. "Enjoyed your night with Baby?" Johnny jumped and looked around. It was Miles who came from the darkness next to the door, he was smoking a cigarette. "You scared me mate. Since when do you smoke?" Johnny asked as Miles walked to him. "Since a while but in secret. Lisa would kill me if she knew and my parents would ban me." Miles said and offered Johnny a cigarette. "I don't smoked." Johnny said as he looked at Miles. "How was it?" Miles asked again. "Baby is great, she's really great. Never met someone like her before." Johnny said with a total honesty. "What did you two do?" Miles asked curiously. "We just went for a ride in her new car, she showed me a beautiful place where we looked at the stars and we kissed." Johnny said a bit shy.

"Oh she went to the lake. That's unusual of her to do that with someone else. I saw you two have great chemistry, I'm happy for you both." Miles said and patted on Johnny's shoulder. "Thanks, I asked her out on a date on Sunday." Johnny said with a smile as he looked at Miles again. "That's great. Tell me, how does she kiss?" Miles asked. "It's your sister remember that." Johnny said and Miles chuckled a bit. "But she kisses great, I wanted more but I was a gentleman." Johnny said. "You're a good guy Johnny, you only need to convince my father that you are good for Baby." Miles said. "Why so?" Johnny asked. "Because he seemed to be a little protective about Baby when he saw you both walking out." Miles said and Johnny looked down. "He probably thinks I'm nothing." Johnny said. "My father is judgmental and stern but when he sees that his daughter gets treated right then he will open up and be a lot softer. So for him you need to show that you want to take care of Baby and that you treat her right and protect her otherwise he will never accept you." Miles said in a matter of fact tone.

"Okay thanks for the advice mate." Johnny said and stepped into his car. "Oh and wear something nice Sunday, just show my dad that you're a descend guy. Believe it's for the best." Miles said as he winked. Johnny Looked at him and drove back to his place. Miles walked back inside and smiled as he walked to Lisa. Penny and Billy sat with her at the table again, they were talking. "Where's Johnny?" Penny asked as Miles sat down. "Going back home now." Miles said with a smiled. "What is going on? You smirk." Billy said and Lisa looked at Miles' grin too. "Johnny and Baby have a date this Sunday." Miles said and Penny's mouth fell open. "Where's Baby?" Billy asked as he looked around. "At home now. They both went for a ride and she dropped Johnny off here and drove back home." Miles said with a smile. "Oh that sounds like they did something." Penny said in a teasing tone. "Johnny told me he was acting like a gentleman and they only have kissed." Miles said and Penny giggled a bit. "Typical Johnny, in summer women give him money for pleasure and with one girl he's being a gentleman." Penny said while shaking her head. "You mean he uses women for money?" Lisa asked stupidly. "No it means that women use Johnny for their own pleasure, that's why he got fired in first place." Penny said and stood up, Billy did the same. "I want to go home now." Penny said and Billy nodded. "I will bring you home." Billy said. They said goodbye to Miles and Lisa and walked away together.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a fan fiction based on the movie Dirty Dancing, I do not own the characters from the movie and nor do I own the context from the movie. This story is based on the movie, some things will be taken from the movie but the storyline is different and is totally from my own mind. I hope you can enjoy it, please read and review! Any comments, advises and critics are welcome!**

* * *

"Johnny never just kiss a girl when he's not dating her." Penny said as they were outside. Billy looked at her. "Is that why you want to go home?" Billy asked and Penny turned to him. "No, I want to go to Johnny actually. I want to know more." Penny said with a smile and Billy shook his head. "Just be happy for him." Billy said as they walked to his car. "You forget that Johnny is not like that normally, this story seems strange that's why I want to go to him." Penny said. Billy looked at her. "Are you jealous?" Billy asked and Penny looked at him. "No why should I be jealous?" Penny asked in a stupid tone. "Because you won't have Johnny for yourself anymore when he would be having a girlfriend." Billy said with a smile and in a teasing tone as he opened the door for her. She looked at him and stepped in, he walked to the other side and stepped in as well. "No, I would be really happy for him when he would have someone special." Penny said, Billy looked at her as he starts the car. "Then what's the problem Penny?" Billy asked and drove away.

"I don't know." Penny said silently. "See you are jealous somehow. Or maybe you're afraid to lose your best friend and that you can't dance with him anymore." Billy said. "He stopped dancing Billy." Penny said as she looked at him for a second. "He stopped, but that doesn't mean that he wouldn't start again." Billy said and winked, Penny gave a sigh as she looked out of the window. "Maybe you're right. I miss dancing with Johnny to be honest but I respect his choice." Penny said silently. "See? Take it easy, I think that Johnny would dance with you again when he would start dancing again. Because Baby can dance doesn't mean he wouldn't want to dance with his best friend anymore." Billy said and Penny looked at him, he smiled at her and she tried to smile. "I hope so Billy. Even if it is just for once." Penny said and laid her head back, Billy looked at her for a second and smiled."Let's go to him, I'm curious about it anyway." Billy said and Penny smiled at him.

Johnny was in his room, listening to music and drinking a beer while lying on the bed and thinking about this evening. He smiled as he thought about the kiss with Baby, wondering how it would be possible that this could be feeling so right to kiss someone he doesn't even know. But somehow it feels like he knows Baby for a long time now while he just had met her only today. He gave a sigh as the music switched, he loved the 60's, 70's and 80's music the most. The doorbell rang and he sat straight wondering who that could be on this time of day. Not his father because he would be too drunk to even press the doorbell. Johnny stood up and walked to the window to look outside, he gave a sigh as he saw Billy's car standing on the driveway. He walked downstairs and opened the door to see Penny and Billy standing at the door with a smile.

"Don't you need to be at the party?" Johnny asked but let them in, they walked to the small kitchen and Johnny gave them a beer. "Nah we had enough of it, all the richness was blurring my eyes too much." Penny said and Billy laughed a bit. "We wanted to see you after we heard from Miles what you did." Billy said in honesty. "Thanks cuz, at least someone is honest." Johnny said teasingly but hugged Penny anyway. "So what's going on?" Penny asked straight away. Johnny smiled at them and really loved them even their curiosity. "I have asked her out on a date this Sunday." Johnny said and sipped his beer. "What have you two been doing?" Billy asked and sat down. Johnny looked at him and was blushing a bit. "Do I see a blush there?" Penny asked teasingly and pointed at Johnny's face. "No." Johnny said but blushed even harder. "Yes we do." Penny said and giggled. "No, no. Stop it Penny." Johnny said but smiled a bit, Billy was watching them both. "Johnny, tell us please." Penny said and Johnny gave her a kiss on her head.

"Well, we went for a ride in her new car." Johnny said. "What car she got?" Billy asked with interest. "A BMW X5 custom made." Johnny answered. "Hmm expensive." Billy said thoughtful. "Anyway, we went to a place where Baby comes sometimes." Johnny said and leaned against the kitchen counter. "What place?" Penny asked. "A beautiful place near a lake." Johnny said. "Miles told us that Baby normally never takes someone with her there." Billy said remembering that Miles said that. "That's true, Baby said that to me as well. We sat on the hood of the car and watched the sky for a bit." Johnny said and sipped his beer again. "That sounds sweet." Penny said with a smile. "It was amazing Pen, just sitting there and relaxing a bit. It was really great." Johnny said and looked at her. "Go on." Penny said. "She came to lay closer to me and we looked at each other and she kissed me." Johnny said. "So she kissed you and you didn't kissed her?" Penny asked now and looked at Billy who was shaking his head. "I did kiss her as well but she was the one who took the first step in first place. We got off the hood, we talked a bit and then I grabbed her and kissed her. More intense than she was kissing me." Johnny said as he blushed again.

"How far did you go?" Billy asked in a teasing way now. "That was it, after that she brought me to my car and drove back home." Johnny said and walked to the stairs. "What are you going to do?" Penny asked. "Going to show you something I got today in the mail." Johnny said and quickly went upstairs. Penny looked at Billy who pulled his shoulders up as he looked at Penny. Johnny came back with a letter and gave it to Penny, she looked at it and opened it. "Read it." Johnny said with a smile as Penny start reading it. Her mouth fell open and looked at Johnny again. "Is this for real?" She asked and Johnny nodded. "Yes, we need to practice again." Johnny said with a smile. Penny gave a little scream and jumped up to hug him. "What's the news?" Billy asked and Penny gave him the letter. "That's great news, but what's the reason that Max want you back?" Billy asked as he folded the letter and looked at Johnny. "I don't know, maybe he will tell me when I'm there next month." Johnny said. "Then you two need to get started with practicing." Billy said and stood up. "Yeah, what about tomorrow?" Johnny asked. "Great, see you tomorrow and we need to practice hard as we have missed a lot of time." Penny said and hugged Johnny. "Okay, we will work hard on a new dance. But now you go home, I am tired and want to sleep." Johnny said with a smile. They walked to the door and Johnny held it open. "Enjoy your music." Penny whispered and Johnny smiled. He said good bye and waved at them before going back to his room and have a good sleep.

Baby couldn't wait, she's really looking forward to the date she has with Johnny. It's strange how after one meeting she is already head over heels about Johnny, maybe it was his kisses, his soft lips she wants to feel again. Or maybe his soft hands, maybe the fact he can dance or just everything together. Baby couldn't explain it really, all she knows is that she wants to see him again and to know him better and be with him. "Is this what they call being in love?" She asked herself as she looked in the mirror when she was combing her hair. She wanted to look good for him and tried to tame her curls into a bun, but that wasn't really working at all. Normally her mum helps her with it but her parents don't know she's having a date and she wasn't planning on telling them either. Unless it was really necessary to tell, she knows that her father is very picky about boys for her and somehow she knows that he wouldn't approve Johnny at all. Johnny's background would be the biggest reason for her dad not to accept him but she also knows that she can't keep it a secret for her father as well, she just doesn't want to disappoint him but she also wants to choose the guy she wants. She's already glad that Johnny isn't rich because then she knows that he wants her for who she is and not what he can have. That's why she normally doesn't talk about her background but Johnny already knows because of her brother. She was wondering how her brother got friends with Johnny but decided to ask him later about it. She finally decided to let her hair be like it always is and putted her white casual dress on. She loves wearing dresses in her free time, for work she wears trousers and shirts. When she was ready she went downstairs and looked at the time, still twenty minutes left so she sat on the sofa and looked outside from time to time.

"Baby are you waiting for someone?" Marge asked curiously with a smile. Her father was in the garden. Baby blushed and looked down. "Is it that guy you left with on Friday?" Marge asked curiously. "Yes, I hope it won't be a problem." Baby said and looked outside again. "I don't find it a problem, I think you two danced great together and have chemistry really. Besides it's your life and your choices and we know you are way too stubborn anyway but don't tell your father about it." Marge said and Baby looked at her now. "Why not?" Baby asked. "Because he seems to be doubting about this guy, so I would also wait with introducing him to us until you're very sure you want to spend your life with him." Marge said and was still smiling, Baby nodded and gave a little sigh. She didn't like it that her father already thought this, she didn't want to disappoint him but she also wanted to choose who she wants to be with so she took her mother's advice. "What are you going to do?" Marge asked after a few minutes. "He's taking me out for dinner, he said he knows a very lovely restaurant. Oh mum, I know I just met him on Friday the first time but he's really so caring and lovely. I'm sure you will like him." Baby said, she felt like she needed to let this out. "You sound already passionate about him." Marge said with a teasing smile and Baby blushed, she heard a car stopping and looked outside. "There he is." Baby said and stood up, she was a bit nervous because this was her very first date in her life. Marge looked outside and saw Johnny walking to the front door. "He is a handsome young man Baby." Marge said with a smile and Baby smiled back. "I'm going now, better not let father see him yet." Baby said and hugged her mother.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a fan fiction based on the movie Dirty Dancing, I do not own the characters from the movie and nor do I own the context from the movie. This story is based on the movie, some things will be taken from the movie but the storyline is different and is totally from my own mind. I hope you can enjoy it, please read and review! Any comments, advises and critics are welcome!**

* * *

She went to the front door and opened it before Johnny pressed the doorbell. "Hey." Johnny said a bit shy as he looked at Baby who was smiling. "Hey." Baby said, he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Let's go." Baby said and he nodded only, she grabbed her pouch and they walked to his car. Marge watched how Johnny guided Baby to his car and opened the door for her and closed it after Baby sat down. She smiled as he was showing real gentlemanlike manners. Johnny stepped in and smiled at Baby. "You look beautiful." Johnny said and Baby blushed a bit. "You look very handsome as well." Baby said and Johnny blushed as well. Receiving compliments was hard for him because he wasn't use to it. He drove away and Baby smiled at him. "How was your weekend so far?" Johnny asked just to start a conversation. "Boring." Baby said and he looked at her for a second. "Why so?" He asked. "Because waiting makes the time go slow." Baby said in a teasing tone and giggled a bit. Johnny chuckled a bit as he smiled at her. "And yours?" Baby asked. "Busy." Johnny said and turned left.

Baby looked outside and smiled a bit as she watched how Johnny parked the car in front of a restaurant. He stepped out and quickly went to her side to open the door. It didn't looked like an expensive restaurant but when Johnny opened the door for her she nearly gasped. It's a lovely, cozy and warming little restaurant. Johnny smiled about her reaction and took her hand. "You like it?" He whispered and she looked at him. "I love it." She whispered and gave him a kiss, he smiled and she saw the loving twinkle in his eyes. "Come." He said and guided her to the hostess. "Hey Johnny." She said with a smile. "Hey, I've booked a table for two." Johnny said with a smile, the woman looked from him to Baby and in her agenda. "Yep, follow me." She said and they followed the woman to a nice cozy table. "I will send a waiter." She said as Johnny helped Baby to sit down. "Thanks." Johnny said and sat down as well. Baby looked at him and he smiled at her. "You had a busy weekend, how comes?" Baby asked now. "Well because of you I started to dance again, so yesterday I was at the studio to train with a friend." Johnny said with a smile. "Sounds lovely, what's your favorite dance?" Baby asked when a waiter came to their table.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" The waiter ask as he gave them the menu. "A coke please." Baby said with a smile. "A beer for me." Johnny said, the waiter nodded and walked away. "Not very romantic." Johnny said while chuckling a bit. "I'm not a wine or champagne drinker, plus too fancy is not my thing. I like to keep things simple." Baby said and Johnny smiled. "I already discovered that on Friday." Johnny said and Baby giggled a bit. "But I have no favorite dance really. I just love to dance and to learn new moves and make new dances." Johnny said. "How you became a dancer?" Baby asked curiously. "You really want to know everything." Johnny said teasingly. "Well if you don't want to tell me that's okay too." Baby said, Johnny grabbed a hand and gave a little kiss on it while he kept looking at her. Baby looked at him and her heart melted, she smiled and blushed a bit and looked down. The waiter came with their drinks and walked away again.

"I'm officially a dance instructor but I danced on the streets since I was a little boy." Johnny said and Baby looked at him being totally surprised. "A dance instructor?" Baby asked in a stupid tone. "Yes, you know teaching people to dance." Johnny said and Baby giggled a bit. "I know, but how?" Baby asked. "Well, one day we were sitting down at a snack bar doing nothing when someone came to us and ask if we were interested in becoming instructor. We needed to do a test and if you passed then you got trained in how to do the dances, how to teach them and so." Johnny explained and looked at Baby. "You were lucky then, it's normally not easy to become an instructor." Baby said. "They told me I'm a natural." Johnny said and Baby smiled at him. "Your moves are natural." Baby said as she remembered Friday night. Johnny blushed heavily and looked down. "Are you always shy when you get a compliment?" Baby asked and sipped her coke. "I'm not used to get compliments like this." Johnny said. "Why I can't believe you?" Baby said in a teasing tone and Johnny looked at her, she giggled a bit and he smiled again.

"Baby?" Johnny asked and she looked at him waiting for what he wants to say. "What made you decide to be a truck driver?" Johnny asked and Baby giggled a bit. "It was like my second dream I always had." Baby said. "My grandfather was a truck driver too, he actually never had to do that job because my family has always been rich but he wanted to because he loved trucks so much. He took me often with him and I think this is how my love for trucks and this job grew." Baby explained and Johnny smiled at her. "You're truly passionate about it. Your first dream was dancing I guess." Johnny said, he wanted to know everything about Baby. Baby didn't react on that immediately and looked at the menu, Johnny watched her and saw she was fighting against herself somehow. "What do you want to eat?" Baby asked and looked at him. She saw his face and looked down for a moment.

"The Sunday special. What's the matter Baby?" Johnny asked and took her hand, she looked at him again and gave a light sigh. The waiter came. "Could you make a decision already?" He asked, Baby looked at him. "The Sunday special please." Baby said and the waiter nodded. "For me the same." Johnny said and the waiter nodded and walked away again, Johnny looked back at Baby and was still holding her hand. "I don't really like to talk about my past." Baby answered silently. "I know you stopped dancing because Miles did, but tell me there's something else isn't there?" Johnny asked. Baby sniffed a bit and dried her tears, Johnny got worried and stood up to get close to her. He sat on his knee and rubbed her tear away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you." He whispered, Baby looked at him. "It's okay Johnny, I can't keep it a secret for you anyway." Baby whispered and he stroked her cheek. "You don't have to tell me now if you don't feel like it." Johnny said and Baby smiled a little bit. She stroked his cheek and bowed forward to give him a kiss, he smiled as he kissed her back. "You're beautiful Baby." He whispered as he played a bit with her hair, she blushed and tried to smile. He got up and gave her a kiss before sitting down again. "Thanks for understanding." Baby said and Johnny smiled at her. "I'm not someone who pushes someone to do something they don't want to." Johnny said. "You're more than sweet Johnny." Baby whispered and looked down, feeling herself a bit exposed. "You're more than just beautiful Baby." Johnny whispered and felt his heart beating fast.

The waiter came with the specials and they start to eat. "This is great." Baby said and Johnny smiled at her. "Told you. I'm glad you like it." Johnny said and Baby smiled at him. "If I ask you to dance with me at the studio, would you do that?" Johnny asked and Baby looked at the food. "I don't know." Baby said a bit stuttering, she want to dance with Johnny again but she was scared about what will follow after. They finished the diner and Johnny paid the bill, Baby watched him as he came back. He smiled and held his hand out, she took it and they walked out. "Have a great evening!" The hostess said and Johnny waved at her. "What are we going to do?" Baby asked as they walked to the car. "I want to show you something." Johnny said and opened the door for her.

Johnny drove away to the studio, Baby looked around. She always has been training in the dancing school because of the room. The studio was smaller, they all are smaller. Johnny parked the car in front of the door and Baby was curious why he took her here. "Isn't it closed?" Baby asked as she stepped out and looked at the darkness in the windows. "I have a key, I can come to train whenever I want." Johnny said with a smile. "That's lovely, you must know the owner very well." Baby said with a smile. "Yes, he's my cousin." Johnny said and winked as he opened the door. "Oh he dance too?" Baby asked as they went inside. "Not really, he can move but isn't really great at it but he took the studio over from his mother and he runs it. Only in summer he goes for a summer job because he says he wants to be out from here for some weeks. He sees it as a holiday where he gets paid." Johnny explained as he went to turn on the lights and closed the curtains. Baby was watching him while listening. "So he's always working?" Baby asked. "Yep, he can't sit still." Johnny said and walked to the back of the room. "Are there lessons given here?" Baby asked as Johnny was scanning the music.

"Yeah, group lessons in the evening and private lessons during daytime. And when it's for a wedding, like dance lessons, he asks more for the rent because most of the times those people rent it for the whole day. Then he sometimes asks me to come and give lessons." Johnny said as he putted the music on, 'Hey Baby' from the 60's came on and Johnny turned to Baby. She looked at him as he walked to her slowly. With his finger making the sign for her to come to him, Baby looked at the floor and bit her lip. He pushed her chin up and smiled a bit. "I don't know." Baby whispered and Johnny grabbed her and let her bow backwards. It all went automatically, Baby had no control over her own actions or body. They touched noses and started to dance dirty just like Friday but more intense. "I've been dreaming of this." Johnny whispered and laid Baby's arms around his neck, she smiled a bit. "Oh really?" She whispered and he gave her a soft kiss barely touching her lips. Then he let her bow backwards again, Baby enjoyed it so much that she was going into it totally. Johnny watched her body and her face and was amazed about how truly beautiful and graceful Baby is. She looked at him and her index finger stroked his cheek. "Oh Baby." He whispered and kissed her intense while they still moved.

"You're not looking for sex are you?" Baby whispered and Johnny lifted his head up to look in her eyes. "No, no no. What makes you think that?" Johnny asked as he let her go. "Because bringing me here, the music, the light, the dancing." Baby answered and Johnny felt really stupid. "I'm sorry, I should have thought about it. I didn't want to give you the wrong impression. I only wanted to dance with you again." Johnny said as he putted his hands in his pockets and looked down. Baby looked at him. "I'm sorry, I sometimes just freak out a bit." Baby said and rubbed her arms, Johnny looked at her and the music switched. "Dance with me." Baby said and Johnny had a serious face. "You're sure?" He asked and she nodded. "Should I change the music so we can do a proper dance?" Johnny asked as he pointed at the stereo. "No leave it on." Baby said with a smile as she stood close to him again.

Johnny gave a little sigh as he looked in her eyes while Baby stood against him again. She let her hands glide up his arms and laid them around his neck, he laid his hands on her back and moved down slowly. Baby looked in his eyes and smiled a bit. She moved her hips tightly against him and he bit his lip, her hand went through his hair and he gave her such a light kiss again. She laid her head back and he kissed her neck once while he moved his hips against her. It was really intense, almost like they were having sex but they were only dancing. Baby looked back in his eyes and he grabbed her tightly, she kissed him intense and he surrenders to her. They danced some more until it was really late and Johnny decided to bring Baby back home.

"I enjoyed it so much." Baby said as they arrived at her place, Johnny looked at her and smiled. "I want to dance more with you." Johnny said a bit shyly and Baby smiled at him. "Maybe you will." Baby whispered and stroked his cheek. "When?" Johnny asked. "You tell me." Baby said and Johnny smiled. "Shall I give you a call?" Johnny whispered teasingly and Baby giggled. "Sounds lovely." She whispered and bowed to him, he grabbed her chin and gave her a sweet tender kiss on her lips. "You made me love dancing again, more than ever before." He whispered. "Great I could help you." Baby whispered. "You did the same to me Johnny, I never felt like this before while dancing. It doesn't even matter which style we did, I want it all again but with you. I just don't want to rush things." Baby whispered. "That's good, really good Baby. Don't rush, I'm sure you will conquer the world again." Johnny whispered and gave her a kiss again. "Not without you. You want to know why I also stopped dancing. It's crazy why I cried about it at our dinner." Baby whispered and he stroked her cheek as he nodded.

"Because of all the attention, people looking at me, people wanting to have pictures, autographs, not to mention my coach and brother constantly telling me how to move and so besides my parents who planned everything. I had no freedom and I wanted freedom, I don't like attention. I wanted to go away from it all, that's also a reason why I choose this job. No attention, no people telling me what to do or watching my every move, I have freedom and I loved it so much until you came into my life." Baby whispered and Johnny was a bit surprised, he didn't expected this. "If you want to stop with this all you just say so and I will leave you alone." Johnny whispered and looked at his steering wheel. "No, no Johnny. I don't want you to leave me alone." Baby whispered and he looked at her again. "Not? But I thought that you want freedom." Johnny said. "Yes, because I felt trapped and caged. With you, this between us, I don't know how to say it. I want to feel it over and over again and I really like to be around you, for the first time in my whole life I love to have company and someone who seems to understand me." Baby whispered and looked down, she wanted to sit straight when Johnny grabbed her head and kissed her with such a deep passion that she held her breath.

"I feel the same as you Baby, I want to feel it constantly." Johnny whispered after the kiss and Baby kissed him again. "When are you done with work tomorrow?" Johnny asked. "I don't know, it's always different, it depends on how quick things are going." Baby answered and looked at him. "That's a fair answer, if you're done early will you go and dance with me? I want to do some routines." Johnny said. "I love to help you." Baby whispered and smiled at him, he smiled too and kissed her again. "See you tomorrow." Baby whispered and after giving him one more kiss she stepped out. She waved as Johnny looked at her walking to the front door. He made a fist and bit on it and he repressed a shout from happiness. He drove away and Baby looked after him before going inside. She went upstairs immediately and laid down on the bed, smiling like an idiot and thinking about the date. She grabbed her pillow and hugged it when she thought about Johnny's kisses. She turned on her side and closed her eyes after she putted the alarm on. Johnny came home and went to his room, undressing himself and putting the alarm on he sat down on his bed and thought about Baby. He smiled as he rubbed his face a bit, he wished she was with him now but he would be seeing her tomorrow again and he couldn't wait for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a fan fiction based on the movie Dirty Dancing, I do not own the characters from the movie and nor do I own the context from the movie. This story is based on the movie, some things will be taken from the movie but the storyline is different and is totally from my own mind. I hope you can enjoy it, please read and review! Any comments, advises and critics are welcome!**

* * *

The next morning, Baby was in her truck driving to BP for her first time loading. She needs to load three times and one time delivering somewhere else, which is the second time. She putted the music loud and smiled as she looked around. When she arrived at BP, she stepped out and took the papers. "Good morning!" It was Peter and Baby smiled. "Oh you have BP too today?" Baby asked. "No, I must load at Ineos but need to wait until eight." He said as he smiled at her as well. "How was your weekend?" He asked and Baby smiled happily. "It was great. Yours?" Baby asked and he looked at her happy face. "Tell me what happened? You look way too happy. Who have you met?" He asked curiously. "My weekend was fine with my wife and kids, we went to the sea." He said. "That sounds great. What must have happened?" Baby asked trying to talk around the actual subject. "Come on Baby, who's the guy?" Peter asked in a teasing tone. "Can you keep a secret?" Baby asked and he nodded with a smile. "It's Johnny Castle. You know the new reach trucker." Baby said and Peter's mouth fell open.

"Him?" He asked. "Yeah, he's more than a reach trucker. He dances as well. He was at the party on Friday, seems he's friends with my brother. We had a date yesterday." Baby said, they stood still at the door and Peter looked at her. "I heard he's such a crazy bastard, but I could be wrong. I only saw him at the haven at work." Peter said. "Maybe they say it because they're jealous. He's the sweetest man I have ever met in my life." Baby said with a sigh. "Even sweeter than your father?" Peter asked and Baby giggled. "Actually yes, he took me out for dinner and after we went to the studio and danced the night away. He made me love dancing again and wanting to dance again." Baby said, Peter laid his arm around her shoulder and smiled. "I'm really happy for you Baby, you deserve this. And he sounds really lovely." Peter said and Baby looked at him. "Thanks Peter." She said and they went inside.

Baby waited until she could get loaded, so she sat at the table with Peter and talked a bit. "So you dance again, are you planning to go further with it again?" Peter asked, others were talking as well. Everyone needs to wait for the port to open. "I only dance with him. I'm not planning anything about that, I'm still doubting. For now all I want is dancing with him, he makes me feel safe." Baby said and Peter smiled about how passionate Baby was talking about Johnny and dancing. "You have it bad." Peter said in a teasing tone and Baby giggled a bit while blushing. "I have found a few videos from you and Miles dancing at a local competition. I think it's from about five years ago." Peter said as he took his phone out. "How did you found them?" Baby asked stupidly. "YouTube you know. I don't know who uploaded them but I must say they're really nice. You dance great, of course I'm not an expert in dancing. I can't even see what's right or wrong but I can say who is good or not and you are great." Peter said and looked at his phone.

Others became interested now as well, Peter opened the video and showed it to Baby. She looked at it and memories with floating through her mind. "This is one of my last competitions." Baby said and gave the phone back to Peter. "Why didn't you go on with it?" It was one of my other colleagues. "I rather not answer that question, I don't want to talk about my past." Baby said and stood up. She went to take her papers back and then outside to her truck. It took one more hour before Baby was loaded and drove back to the haven. Looking forward in seeing Johnny. When she arrived there, she stepped out, unlocked the twistlocks and went to the reception. "Hello." Baby said with a smile and the woman looked at her. "Hello." She said. "Need an empty one?" She asked as she was typing on the computer. "No, I need this one." Baby said and gave her a little paper with the number of the container she needs for delivery. "I don't know if it's here though, it isn't booked in the computer." She said and Baby looked at her puzzled.

"Is Johnny available?" The woman asked. "Yes, I am." It was Johnny's voice and Baby skipped a heartbeat when hearing it. She smiled and couldn't wait until she could see him again but this first needs to be fixed. "Can you look if the container EWAU 0800456 is there?" She asked. "Of course, give me a moment." Johnny said and the woman smiled at Baby. "The new reach trucker." She said. "Yeah I know." Baby said and she smiled. "He's hot, it's that I have a husband but Johnny is like a candy for the eyes." She said and giggled, Baby rolled her eyes. "Sandra?" It was Johnny's voice. "Yes?" She asked while pressing the button. "I have found it, does it need to be on the train?" Johnny asked. "No, a driver needs it. I will book it in because it wasn't booked in the computer." Sandra said. "Okay." Johnny only replied. Sandra made the papers and Baby waited patiently. "Here you go." She said and Baby signed one which she gave back to Sandra. "Thanks, see you later." Baby said and walked away.

She stepped in her truck and drove to the usual spot, she waited for some minutes and saw a reach truck coming. It stopped and Johnny stepped out, Baby looked at him and he smiled happily and he jumped up and grabbed the mirror. Baby smiled as she bowed to him and kissed him. "I can be kissed like this every time." Johnny whispered with a smile. "Is it crazy when I say that I have missed you?" Baby whispered a bit shyly. "You saw me yesterday but no it's not when you're in love." Johnny whispered and winked, Baby kissed him again and Johnny's free hand played with her hair. "How did you sleep?" Johnny asked. "Like a baby. You gave me the best time ever." Baby whispered and Johnny smiled. "You did the same to me too Baby." Johnny whispered and nodded a bit, Baby stroked his cheek and he took a deep breath. "Baby?" He asked. "Yes?" Baby said softly. "I'm in love with you." Johnny whispered and blushed a bit. "I'm in love with you as well Johnny." Baby whispered and looked at the steering wheel because her face was like a tomato, at least it felt like that for her. Johnny's free hand grabbed Baby's chin and he pulled her closer so he could kiss her again. "You want to be my girlfriend?" Johnny asked. "I don't want anything more than being your girlfriend Johnny." Baby whispered and he smiled.

"I need to get back to work." He whispered. "Kiss me one more time." Baby whispered and moved herself as close as possible, Johnny wouldn't let him told that twice and kissed Baby with such a deep passion and baby was holding her breath. "Get a room!" Someone shouted and Baby giggled, Johnny and Baby looked at who it was. "Shut up Givi!" Baby shouted and giggled, Johnny smiled a bit. "That's one of my colleagues." Baby explained when she saw his face. Johnny looked at Baby and she kissed him again. "You two get along very well it seems." Givi said with a smile. "Johnny is my boyfriend." Baby said with a smile and looked at Givi. "Oh, that's nice but I would like to be unloaded though." Givi said and Baby chuckled. "I'm going back to work. See you later Baby." Johnny said and gave her one more kiss. Baby smiled at him as she looked how he walked back to the reach truck. Givi looked at her. "He's a bloody lucky bastard." Givi said. "Why so?" Baby asked when Johnny was taking the container off.

"Because he has one hell of a gorgeous girl." Givi said and walked away, Baby looked after him and gave a sigh. She wondered why men are always like this when a woman has someone already. Johnny stopped next to her and opened his window. "What you need Baby?" Johnny asked. "The EWAU 0800456, the one that wasn't booked." Baby said with a smile. "Follow me sweetheart." Johnny said and winked, Baby blushed a bit and felt truly happy now as she followed Johnny. He took the container and Baby drove in front of him and stepped out. Johnny placed the container on the chassis and Baby jumped on the steps of the reach truck. Johnny smiled at her as she gave him a kiss. "See you." Baby whispered and jumped off again. Johnny looked at her as Baby was locking the twistlocks. He drove to Givi to help him and Baby stepped in to drive away. Johnny looked after her and smiled proudly.

The day went by slow and every time Baby came to the haven, Johnny jumped off and went to her to get a kiss. "I can't get enough of your kisses." Johnny whispered after he came from the main building to her truck. Baby looked at him and smiled. "I need to get going, I need one more time loading." Baby said and gave him one kiss. "Can I come with you?" Johnny asked. "You can, but you can't enter there at BP." Baby said. "That's okay, then I will wait outside there." Johnny said with a smile. "Step in then." Baby said and Johnny quickly went to the other side to step in. Baby smiled at him and drove away, people were watching them. "This is amazing, so big and you just drive it like it's a totally normal thing to do." Johnny said as he looked around in the cabin. Baby giggled a bit as she set the truck on cruise control. "It is normal Johnny, it's my job you know." Baby said and Johnny smiled at her.

At BP, Baby putted her jacket on and helmet and so which was necessary for BP and stepped out. Johnny stepped out as well and Baby jumped. She went to his side and opened the door to take the fluo vest and gave it to him. "Put it on." She said and Johnny did so. "Why?" He asked. "Because they want that. Even when you wouldn't enter the gate." Baby said as she walked to the reception, Johnny following her. "Hello again." The security guard said and smiled as Baby gave her papers to him. "Is he inscribed in the system?" He asked as he saw Johnny. "No, but he stays here." Baby said with a smile. "Alright, you can take coffee there if you want. There's no one in front of you." The last sentence he said to Baby. "Thanks." Baby said and smiled, she walked to the corner where a table with chairs was standing and a coffee vending machine. "It's free unless you want some coke or so." Baby said. "It's okay Baby. See you in a bit." Johnny said and gave her a kiss on the moment some colleagues entered for their last break.

"Hey hey." Cor said and looked at Baby and Johnny. "You're the reach trucker." Another said and shook hands with Johnny. "Baby, why didn't you told us?" Cor said in a teasing tone. "Because it's still very fresh." Baby said and smiled at him. "I need to go now, please guys don't be hard on him okay. Leave him in one piece please and don't scare him." Baby said in a warning tone and Johnny smiled at her, she looked at him and gave him a kiss that got followed with a lot of whistles. "Stay strong." She whispered and walked outside to her truck.

"So boy, you're the guy of our only female driver?" Cor asked as he sat down next to Johnny. "Yeah." Johnny said with a smile. "Here, take a coffee." Franck said and gave Johnny a coffee. Johnny saw that these two guys were the oldest. "If I was 30 years younger I would have done the same, she's lovely." Cor said and patted on Johnny's shoulder. "Yeah, you lucky bastard." One of the others said. "Yeah, we know you want Baby as your third wife. How many times did she kicked you in the balls?" Cor asked and everyone laughed, Johnny looked at the guy for a moment. "Did she really?" Johnny asked stupidly. "Yep, several times and she almost drove against a wall when he was hanging on her truck. She's a hard one boy, she knows how to handle us all." Cor said and nipped his coffee. "Is she really the only female driver?" Johnny asked. "Yes, in the company yes and driving for BP yes too." Franck said with a smile. "There was another one but she gave up eventually. I think it's because it's a hard world for women." Cor said with a smile. "Yeah, women get really worshipped in this branch. Men adore female truck drivers, not because they're women but because they can stand their man against us men." Someone explained and the rest nodded.

"You're not used to be in the transport world." Someone else said as he has been watching Johnny. "No I'm not indeed, I just started a few weeks ago at the haven as reach trucker. It's the first time I'm in this branch." Johnny answered and looked at the guy. "You need to learn a lot of things." Cor said with a smile. "First of, you look way too smooth. What do you normally do?" Franck asked with interest. "I'm a dance instructor normally." Johnny answered. "Why in the world are you in this branch?" Someone else asked now. "Because I need the job." Johnny only answered. "Well that's the most logic answer I think, most of us are here only because we need the money. Why don't you start dancing with Baby?" It was Peter who came in later. "I don't think Baby wants to dance on a professional base." Johnny answered and looked at Peter who smiled at him. "Our Peter is a Baby fan." Cor said teasingly. "Hey! I think Baby is great in dancing." Peter said. "She's great, really great." Johnny said as he agreed with Peter. "You sound way too passionate." Cor said again and some laughed a bit.

"There's nothing wrong with being passionate Cor. You should try it instead of going to the gym every day." Peter said as he defended Johnny. Peter sat down in front of Johnny now and Cor looked at him. "What are you Peter?" Cor asked. "Still human as I have checked last time." Peter said and everyone laughed. "I'm glad Baby finally found someone she's passionate about." Peter said as he smiled at Johnny. "Thanks Peter." Baby said as she was already in and overheard the last bit. They all looked at her and she smiled. "You're welcome. I figured he could use some help here." Peter said and chuckled a bit. "I would have survived anyway." Johnny said, some laughed about that. "I don't think so. To survive them you must know them, believe me I know." Baby said as she walked to him, Johnny grabbed her and some whistled again. "Oh shut up please." Baby said and kissed Johnny.

"Let's go." She whispered and he nodded. They walked to the other door and the men made comments and so but Peter followed them. "I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Peter, nice to meet you." Peter said as he stuck his hand out to Johnny. "I'm Johnny, nice to meet you too Peter and thanks for saving me." Johnny said as they were outside. "Oh it's nothing, when you're not use to be in this branch it can be really hard." Peter said and Baby smiled at him. "So, how are things between you two?" Peter asked now. "We're together now, Johnny has asked me this morning." Baby said with a huge smile. "Oh I'm so happy for you both. Enjoy it so much!" Peter said as he congratulated them both. "Thanks." Johnny said as he laid his arm around Baby. "I must go now, I still need to get loaded at Ineos and I'm already late." Peter said as he smiled and walked to his truck. "Let's go." Baby said and they stepped in. At the haven Baby dropped the full one off and let an empty one being put on before she drove to the parking.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a fan fiction based on the movie Dirty Dancing, I do not own the characters from the movie and nor do I own the context from the movie. This story is based on the movie, some things will be taken from the movie but the storyline is different and is totally from my own mind. I hope you can enjoy it, please read and review! Any comments, advises and critics are welcome!**

* * *

Johnny looked at the time. "You want to go dancing?" He asked. "First eat." Baby said and she stood up and went to him, he looked at her and smiled. After kissing and enjoying it they stepped out and Baby closed the truck. "Do we go separate?" Johnny asked. "We can go with your car and you can drop me off here after." Baby said and smiled, Johnny laid his arm around her and smiled as they walked to his car. "What if I don't want to drop you off?" Johnny asked teasingly and Baby giggled. "My parents would call the police saying I would be kidnapped." Baby said and they both laughed. "Let's go to the local snack bar. I will pay." Baby said as they stepped in, Johnny drove away. "You don't have to pay." Johnny said. "I want to, I have more than enough money of my own." Baby said and winked at him, he smiled and grabbed Baby's hand to give a kiss on it.

They ate something at the local snack bar and after Johnny drove to the studio. "Oh there are still lessons." Johnny said as they stepped out. "Who's giving lesson?" Baby asked as they walked to the door. "Penny, she's doing this full time except for the summer." Johnny said with a smile. "Who is Penny?" Baby asked. "My best friend, my ex and she used to be a Rockette." Johnny explained and Baby looked with a questioning expression at him. "You'll like her Baby. Come on." Johnny said and gave her a kiss before opening the door for her. "Oh hey Johnny!" Penny said with a smile as the couples were taking a break. "Hey Penny." Johnny said and they hugged. "Oh you have company." Penny said and saw Baby. "Yes, this is Baby." Johnny said with a huge smile. Penny looked at him for a second and went to Baby. "I know already who you are. It's great to meet you. I'm Penny." Penny said and took Baby's hands. "Nice to meet you Penny. How do you know me?" Baby asked stupidly. "Your brother Miles and Johnny here who can't stop talking about you." Penny said in a teasing tone and Baby blushed, Johnny came to the women and smiled.

"We're together now Penny." Johnny whispered and Penny made big eyes. "I'm so happy for you two." Penny said and hugged Johnny and Baby. "I need to start again." Penny said with a smile and walked to the couples. Johnny laid his arm around Baby and Baby smiled at him. "She's nice Johnny." Baby said and Johnny smiled. "I knew you would like her." Johnny whispered. "Let's dance." He whispered and took Baby with him to the dance floor. "So people, let's do the cha cha and see what you have remembered from last week." Penny said and the five couples went to stand in position. Johnny and Baby joined them and Penny smiled at them. "And one, two, three, four." Penny said and everyone moved and some made mistakes. After some minutes Penny called them to stop.

"I see most make the same mistake again. When you go forwards you need to step left, backwards is stepping right. Johnny and Baby?" Penny asked and the couples looked at them as well. "You want to be an example?" Penny asked with a smile. "Come." Johnny whispered and took Baby with him to the middle, the couples looked at them and Johnny and Baby did the basis steps. "You see?" Penny asked as she walked around. "Don't look at your steps, let you lead by the music and if you know the basis steps you can improvise a bit and make it a whole other dance. It say like a good and serious ballroom one." Penny said and Johnny and baby moved around in a serious way, the couples clapped a bit. "Or you can make it a sexy dance." Penny said with a smirk on her face and the two danced the cha cha in a sexy way, totally improvising. That was Baby specialty anyway, Johnny smiled at her and Baby looked at him in a teasing way. "Good, thanks you two. Now let's try again." Penny said and Johnny and Baby stopped.

They went to the side and sat down, Johnny laid his arms around Baby and whispered sweet words in her ears, she giggled a bit and grabbed a hand to hold. Penny watched them from sideways while continuing the lesson and she smiled. Billy came down for checking if everything went right. It was almost closing time and he walked to Penny. "Hey, will you close the place down? I need to go somewhere." Billy whispered as he stood next to Penny. "Sure Billy, no problem. Your cousin is here." Penny said with a smile. "Where?" Billy asked. "On the bench with his girlfriend." Penny said again and nodded her head towards Johnny and Baby and giggled a bit. Billy looked at them and his mouth dropped. "Excuse me." Billy said and Penny only smiled at him as she looked at the couples. Billy walked to Johnny and smiled. "Hey cuz. You seem to be doing well." Billy said and Johnny jumped a bit.

"Oh hey cuz, I'm sorry I didn't saw you coming." Johnny said as he looked at Billy. "This is Baby. Baby this is my cousin Billy." Johnny said and Baby stuck her hand out to Billy. "Hey, your brother has told me about you." Billy said with a smile. "Penny will be closing the place, unless you stay longer. I need to go now." Billy said and looked back at Johnny. "Alright cuz." Johnny said with a smile. Billy smiled and walked away, waving at Penny before leaving the building. Baby looked in Johnny's eyes and smiled. "You just have met my family." Johnny whispered. "Is Billy the only family you have left?" Baby asked astonished. "Billy and Penny are my family, I live with my father but I don't see him much because he's an alcoholic." Johnny said and Baby saw the bitterness in his eyes when he talked about his father. "And your mother?" Baby asked. "She walked out on my father when I was little, she's living in LA and got married and has a daughter. I never saw her again." Johnny said with a sigh and looked down. "I'm so sorry for you." Baby whispered. "Don't be Baby, it is okay. This is life and I'm truly happy that I have Billy and Penny and now you." Johnny said and looked in Baby's eyes again.

Baby smiled a bit and kissed him, he kissed her back. "I love you Baby." He whispered and Baby's heart skipped a beat. "I love you too Johnny, you made me realize what life is about." Baby whispered and Johnny smiled as he kissed her again, his hand stroking Baby's cheek. "Johnny?" Penny asked as she came to them. "Yes?" Johnny asked and looked at Penny. "I'll be closing now, are you staying?" She asked. "Don't you want to train some routines Penny?" Johnny asked. "Nah, it's okay for today, we have plenty of time left to train." Penny said and rubbed Johnny's arm a bit then turned around and walked to the door. "Let's go then." Johnny whispered. "You train with Penny? Why?" Baby asked curiously as they walked to the door. "Will tell you later." Johnny said with a smile but it left Baby really curious of course. "Good night." Penny said as she had waited outside for them, she locked the door after Johnny had turned off the lights. "Good night Penny." Johnny said and they hugged a bit. "Good night Baby." Penny said with a smile and walked away. Baby waved at her for a bit as she looked after Penny. "She's lovely Johnny." Baby said and Johnny smiled.

"Come, let's go." Johnny said and they walked to his car. "I don't want to go home." Baby said as Johnny was driving back to the haven, he looked at her puzzled. "Where do you want to go then?" Johnny asked curious. "To your place, I want to be alone with you." Baby said in total honesty. "You're sure?" Johnny asked as he turned at the roundabout. "Yes." Baby said and Johnny smiled at her. Johnny parked his car in front of an old house and stepped out, he helped Baby to step out and she looked at the house. "It's not great." Johnny said and grabbed Baby's hand, they walked to the door and Johnny opened it. "Dad is not at home like usual. Come, let's go to my room." Johnny said and walked upstairs. Baby looked around in the living room and saw many empty bottles and cans laying around. "Don't look at the mess, dad never cleans the house. He let someone come once a month to clean it. I'm not much at home anyway and when I am, I'm in my room." Johnny said as Baby followed him upstairs.

Johnny unlocked his door and opened it for Baby, she walked inside and looked around. It looks neat and tidy but the furniture's are old. Johnny took his clothes from a chair and laid them apart. "Sit down. You want something to drink?" He asked and Baby saw he felt agitated about his living space. "Johnny, what's the matter?" Baby asked. "You must think that I'm nothing because I live in this junkyard. You live in a great big fancy house." Johnny whispered and looked down, Baby walked to him and grabbed his hands. "Johnny, I said yes to you to become your girlfriend didn't I?" Baby asked and he looked at her. He took a deep breath and looked down again. "If you don't want any more then I understand." Johnny whispered. "No Johnny. I want you, I want all of you. Maybe it sounds a bit crazy but since the very first time I saw you I could see our future together." Baby whispered and Johnny looked at her. "You want some music on?" Johnny asked to change subjects. "Okay." Baby said and looked at him, wondering why he doesn't want to talk about this.

"Johnny." Baby said as he put some music on, he looked at her for a second. "Is there something?" Baby asked as he had turned now. "You're great Baby, I mean really great. The way you look at the world, I never have met someone like you. And when I saw you dancing with your brother at your party I only could dream of doing that with you and then you grabbed me and danced with me and I felt like I was in heaven. People treat me like I'm nothing Baby." Johnny said. "You're everything." Baby whispered and sat down on the bed, she looked at her lap and felt upset somehow. "What's the matter Baby?" Johnny asked worried and kneeled down in front of her. "You think that I'm out of your league." Baby whispered and Johnny gave a deep sigh and looked down. "Yes I do. Believe me I'm really happy you said yes but how will your father react when he knows? Do I really fit into your life?" Johnny whispered, Baby looked at him with teary eyes and he looked into her eyes.

She grabbed his face and kissed him, Johnny kissed her back while she pulled him with her on top of her. They kissed for a while and Baby was stroking his back slowly. "What's your real name Baby?" Johnny asked and Baby smiled. "Frances, like the first woman in the cabinet. Just a thought of my father he likes fancy things." Baby answered and Johnny nodded with a smile. "That's a real grown up name." Johnny whispered and Baby kissed him again. "Are you sure about this?" Johnny asked as Baby already was pulling his shirt off. "Shut up Johnny." Baby whispered and kissed him again. Johnny got off and walked to the window, Baby looked at him and sat straight. "What's the matter?" Baby asked. "I don't want to rush things Baby." Johnny whispered. Baby stood up and he looked at her.

She looked at his chest and then down. "You're really handsome Johnny. I bet many women want you." Baby said and he looked down as well. "In the past they stuffed diamonds and money in my pockets in the summer seasons." Johnny said and putted his hands in his pockets. "I understand, you just used them." Baby said and sniffed. "No, no no Baby." Johnny said and came closer to her, she looked up at him. "It wasn't like that Baby, they were using me." Johnny whispered. The song switched. "Dance with me Johnny." Baby whispered. "What, here?" Johnny asked as Baby stood against him and her hands stroked his chest up, he gave a sigh as they looked into each other's eyes. "Here." Baby whispered and they danced slowly.

They kissed and Baby went with her hands over his back and one over his bum, Johnny gave a sigh and kissed her neck as his hands were laying on her lower back. He pushed her arms in the air and his hands went down and grabbed her shirt and pulled it up. He looked down when he had pulled her shirt off and swallowed once. Baby laid her arms around his neck and his hand stroked over one breast, Baby laid her head back and he kissed her throat. He moved his hips and she moved with him. One thing leads to another and later that night they laid in bed cuddling a bit and smiling. "You make me feel special." Baby whispered and Johnny blushed a bit, that's the biggest compliment he ever got in his life. He kissed her with passion and Baby smiled. "You made me a woman and I want to be your woman forever." Baby whispered and he looked up at her face. He smiled and kissed her, her hands went through his hair again. "I love you." Johnny whispered again and snuggled against her. She giggled a bit and kissed him, he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them both. They cuddled until they fell asleep together.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a fan fiction based on the movie Dirty Dancing, I do not own the characters from the movie and nor do I own the context from the movie. This story is based on the movie, some things will be taken from the movie but the storyline is different and is totally from my own mind. I hope you can enjoy it, please read and review! Any comments, advises and critics are welcome!**

* * *

The next morning Baby woke up early and a bit surprised, she looked at Johnny who was lying on his back still fast asleep. She smiled and looked at the time. It was five in the morning, she yawned and stretched herself. Johnny moved and his hand felt on Baby's place, when he didn't felt her he opened his eyes. "Come here Baby." He whispered and smiled. She smiled and snuggled against him, they kissed as Johnny's hand was stroking Baby's back. "I never thought I would ever wake up next to the person I want to spend my life with." Johnny whispered in total honesty. "And here I am." Baby whispered and they both chuckled a bit. "This is nice Johnny, I want this every morning." Baby whispered and Johnny nodded as he kissed her again. "I want to give you everything Baby but I can't." Johnny said and laid on his back again staring at the ceiling.

Baby watched him and saw his sadness, she realizes that Johnny really wants to take care of her but he knows he can't and that Baby even has more than him. She felt sad for him and stroked his cheek, he looked at her and smiled a bit while grabbing her hand and giving a kiss on it. "You already gave me so much Johnny, please don't worry that you can't give me everything because you do already." Baby whispered trying to calm him a bit, he smiled a bit and pulled her close so he could kiss her. He rolled on top of her and Baby giggled, he smiled as he searched her body with his hands while kissing her again. She responded to his touches and groaned a bit. It wasn't as hurtful as it was earlier for Baby and she smiled when Johnny looked into her eyes. They kissed as they were making love, it was so intense and deep that it took long. They both panted fast but Johnny kissed Baby and smiled, she smiled at him when he laid his forehead against hers. "You're so amazing." Johnny whispered. "And you're so special." Baby whispered and Johnny kissed her again.

Baby looked at the time. "I need to get up now." She said and he got off her. "So early?" Johnny asked in a sad tone, she gave him a kiss and stood up. "You want to wash yourself?" Johnny asked as he sat straight. "That would be nice yes." Baby said and took her clothes, Johnny stood up and opened the door in the left corner. Baby looked into a small bathroom, it was just a shower and a washing table. "You have your own shower." Baby said with a smile. "Yeah, that is the only good thing in this house." Johnny said with a smile as well. Baby turned the shower on and waited until the water is warm enough. Johnny went to his closet to take a towel out for her. Baby just saw that Johnny is very undependable and makes sure his room and this bathroom is clean all the time. This is what she wanted in a guy anyway, the responsibility to take care of things and people and Johnny has it all. He walked to Baby and joined her, she smiled at him and looked at his body.

"You like it?" Johnny whispered in a teasing tone. "I love it, I just happen to have the most gorgeous man on the world and I love to look at him." Baby whispered and winked, she turned around to take the soap while Johnny was blushing heavily about her huge compliment. "Baby?" He said as he took the soap from her. "Yes?" Baby said as she rubbed her body. "Why do you give me such big compliments? Yesterday as well." Johnny asked as he rubbed his body with soap. "Because it's the truth Johnny. I never dreamed of having anyone like you that's why I stayed single." Baby said with total honesty. Johnny kissed her once and smiled, Baby smiled at him as she got out of the shower. Johnny washed himself further on while Baby dried herself, she looked at him and saw his muscles and how they moved with every movement he made. His arms are gorgeous, they're so strong and masculine. The little chest hair is just perfect, he hasn't got a big torso but it's masculine enough to see how much strength he actually has. He hasn't got a 6-pack but a gorgeous belly and well-formed as well with the V that leads to his manhood which was hanging down. Johnny didn't had too much pubic hair either and his legs are masculine, but smooth. He has a body of a real dancer and Baby loves it, she began to think more and more about dancing again but she really needed time to decide.

Johnny looked at her and smiled, Baby was gorgeous and he wondered why she never had someone before. He guess that she could have everyone she wants but she choose him, he felt really special. He would love to dance with her the whole day every day. "Would you care to think about a new dancing career?" Johnny asked on the moment Baby wanted to ask him. Baby looked at him and gave a sigh. "I just wanted to ask you if you would be interested in a professional career as a dancer." Baby said and Johnny looked surprised. "And how would you realize that?" Johnny asked curious. "Well I know this very famous coach who could help us with it." Baby said as a matter of fact. "Really? Who?" Johnny asked. "George Middlestone." Baby said as she looked in the mirror, Johnny's jaw dropped and she looked at him. "What?" Baby asked stupidly. "He's one of the best coaches there is, he made many couples famous and brought them to the top." Johnny said as he turned off the shower and took the towel Baby used.

"You want a dry towel?" Baby asked. "Yeah, in the closet on the left side." Johnny said and Baby went to take a towel, she came back and smiled. "You're so neat and tidy Johnny." She said and Johnny gave her a kiss. "I've learned that myself, I had no one who raised me properly so I needed to do it all by myself." Johnny said and looked down, she grabbed his face and gave him a kiss. "I love you Johnny Castle." Baby said and Johnny looked into her eyes. "I love you too Baby." Johnny said. "Frances Houseman is my full name." Baby said and winked. "But I prefer to say Baby." Johnny said and kissed her. "I know George very well btw." Baby said and Johnny stopped drying himself and looked at her again. "How?" Johnny asked. "He trained and coached Miles and me. And for a thing I'm very sure about is that he would love to coach me again because he sees potential in getting me to the top." Baby said and Johnny looked at her while he was having the towel around his head.

Baby giggled a bit about his look. "But that is great news Baby, you can become a great professional dancer." Johnny said with a huge smile. "Maybe, but only with you otherwise I don't want it." Baby said and walked to the bed to get dressed, leaving a thoughtful Johnny behind. "And I need time to think." Baby said from the room. Johnny looked in the mirror and gave a little sigh. "I don't know if I deserve that Baby." Johnny said as he combed his hair. "You deserve everything in this world Johnny, you're way too humble." Baby said as she was putting her shoes on, Johnny walked to the bedroom and looked at Baby. "But what if I fail, I will pull you down and I don't want that." Johnny said as he took his trousers. Baby watched him for a bit. "Why you think like that?" Baby asked and he looked at her again, he gave a sigh and looked down. Baby stood up and walked to him, he looked up in her eyes and she laid her hands on his arms. "I think you're great Johnny, you know what. Let's train for some time and see how things go. Maybe attend a little competition so you know how it goes and how it feels. I don't mind if we won't win but I want you to experience it and see if you're capable of doing it. In this way it's also good for me to figure out if I really want it." Baby said and Johnny listened carefully. "Okay, but how do we attend a competition?" Johnny asked. "Leave that to me." Baby said and winked. Johnny putted his shirt on and his shoes. "Let's go." He said and she nodded.

After the work Baby went home and saw how her parents and Miles sat at the table. "Oh Baby! Where were you? We were so worried, Miles has been looking for you as well." Marge said as she stood up and hugged Baby. Jake looked at his daughter and saw the change. "I was at work." Baby said stupidly not knowing about what her mother was saying. "She meant last night, you didn't came home yesterday Baby." Jake said and Baby heard his anger. She looked down and sat down, Miles looked at her. "You were with him weren't you?" He whispered and she looked at her brother with a blush on her face. He smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Baby?" Jake asked and she looked at him. "If there's something please tell us, you never lied to any of us." Jake said and Baby gave a sigh. "But if I tell you, you will become angry because I know you wouldn't approve it anyway." Baby said with total honesty and Jake stood up.

"So you were with this boy then?" He asked as he turned around. "Yes I was with Johnny, I stayed at his place." Baby said and Miles smiled, Marge giggled a bit. "Why him?" Jake asked. "Because I love him dad." Baby said and stood up. "How can you love someone you actually don't even know?" Jake asked angrily, Baby burst out into tears and ran upstairs. "Why are you so harsh, why can't you just be happy for your daughter?" Marge asked and Jake only lifted his shoulders up. "I'll go to her. But believe me dad, Johnny is not like you think he is." Miles said and went upstairs as well. Jake looked at Marge and sat down with hanging shoulders. "I know you love Baby and you're afraid to lose her but if you keep holding on like this you will definitely lose her Jake. Try to accept that Baby has someone she looks up to and admires so much." Marge said as she sat down next to him and laid her hand on his, he looked at her and gave a sigh. "But why a guy like that? Why not someone who actually can take care of her?" Jake said. "Taking care of doesn't always means financial base care. Johnny seems a really sweet and caring boy." Marge said. "But you don't know that do you?" Jake asked. "No but I have seen him when he came to pick up Baby on Sunday for their date. The way he guided her to his car, opening the door for her and closing it again. The way he looks at her, this boy is in love with your daughter. Please try to accept it." Marge said and stood up.

"You remember the first time we met?" Marge asked. "Yes." Jake said. "I came from the streets, my mother was a whore but I fought a lot so I could go to have a good study. You didn't believed me in first place until you came the first time to my place. You didn't ran away did you?" Marge asked. "No, but why you tell me this?" Jake asked. "Because I want you to see. You didn't ran away because you loved me already, you told me you didn't cared about my background and it took a very long time for me to get use to all these rich things." Marge said and Jake looked down. "I could have run away as well Jake, but I stayed and did my best for you because I love you. Can't you see it? Baby is totally about Johnny, I would love to meet this boy and I think its best when you do too." Marge said. "Baby never cared about all these things, she wanted to live life the way she wants just like my father did." Jake said softly. "Baby is in her heart like a poor person, even when she's covered with wealth. Just like your father, who actually was really fond of me. He told me once that I was the best decision you ever had made in your life." Marge said and looked at him but Jake didn't react. Marge walked to the kitchen feeling stupid she has put up the past.

Miles knocked on the door and Baby looked at it while being in tears. "Enter." Baby said and Miles opened it. "Are you okay?" He asked as he went to her. "No, do I look like I'm okay?" Baby asked and rubbed her tears away. "I don't know what's with dad but I want you to know that mom and I are really happy for you." Miles said and grabbed her into a hug. "Thanks, but that doesn't make it any easier for the fact that dad doesn't seem to approve Johnny." Baby said. "He will turn around Baby. How is Johnny?" Miles asked. "He is good, I miss him already." Baby said as she dried her eyes. "He's a great guy Baby, I'm glad you two are together." Miles said and smiled, Baby looked at him and smiled as well. "Thank you brother, that means a lot." Baby said and hugged him again. "So how does he kiss?" Miles asked. "Great, he's great in everything he does. Stop being so curious." Baby said and giggled. "I'm sorry Baby but I'm just really happy for you two." Miles said. "Did you do it last night?" He asked now. "Twice, second time was this morning. Oh Miles, he's so wonderful. He makes me feel special, I never felt like this before." Baby said silently and looked at her hands.

"Is he your first?" Miles asked stupidly and Baby only nodded. "But what about Colin? I thought he was your first." Miles asked stupidly. "Colin was only about the wealth, he kissed terrible and didn't even felt like going further. He only would have done it when I would have given him money. I'm glad I didn't, Johnny made sweet love to me because he loves me. He thinks he doesn't deserve me." Baby said still looking down, Miles looked at her and smiled even more as his hands stroked her hair back. "If anyone deserves you Baby then it's Johnny. He puts up a lot for the people close to him, he always stands ready for them and even for me as well. He gave me the possibility to dance again as well. And he's a great teacher." Miles said with a smile. "You got lessons from him?" Baby asked stupidly. "Still have, but it's more for Lisa than for me actually." Miles said and they both chuckled.

"How did you become friends with him?" Baby asked. "From school actually, he was in my class but he didn't finish it. I finish it and went to university and he went to look for a job as a dancer. I guess he has done a lot of things already." Miles said still smiling about the memories. "Can you keep a secret?" Baby asked. "Yes sure you know that." Miles said in a curious tone. "I want to dance again but only with Johnny. I'm going to ask George if he can coach us and let us do a small competition so Johnny will know how that is. He thinks he's not good enough for that." Baby said. "Really?" Miles asked with a happy smile, she nodded. "That's great Baby, I'm sure you two will conquer the world. I will keep it a secret and I think Johnny is perfect for you." Miles said and they hugged again. After dinner Baby sat in the living room with a book, Miles was watching her a bit with a smile. Marge was knitting and Jake was in the garden again, he loves to be there. A car stopped and Miles looked up. Johnny stepped out and went to the front door. The doorbell rang and Miles went to it, Baby wasn't paying much attention as she was into the story.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a fan fiction based on the movie Dirty Dancing, I do not own the characters from the movie and nor do I own the context from the movie. This story is based on the movie, some things will be taken from the movie but the storyline is different and is totally from my own mind. I hope you can enjoy it, please read and review! Any comments, advises and critics are welcome!**

* * *

"Hey Johnny." Miles said with a smile. "Hey Miles. How are you?" Johnny asked as they greeted each other like brothers. "I'm good and you?" Miles asked. "Great. Is Baby here?" Johnny asked but Baby stood behind Miles already with a big smile on her face. "I'm here." She said and Johnny smiled, he grabbed her and kissed her. Miles watched them with a smile. "Hum hum. I'm here as well." Miles said teasingly and they chuckled. "I'm sorry." Johnny said but kept holding Baby in his arms. "Step in mate." Miles said and Baby pulled Johnny with her to the living room. Johnny was a bit nervous when he looked around and saw all the wealth. Marge looked up and smiled, she saw his anxiety and understood exactly how he felt. "Calm down, it's not going to eat you." Marge said as she stood up and walked to him. Johnny looked at her a bit confused. "I know how it makes you feel, but try to ignore it." Marge said as she stood in front of him. "Really?" Johnny asked curious. "Yes, but I will tell you another time." Marge said and hugged him, Johnny was overwhelmed and didn't really know what to do.

Baby smiled at him and grabbed his hand. "You want something to eat? You look like you're hungry." Marge said as she walked to the kitchen. "That's okay." Johnny said and Baby pulled him with her to the sofa. Miles shook his head. "That's typical my mother, you get used to it." Miles said and went to the garden. "What are you going to do?" Baby asked. "To get dad, it's about time he get to know Johnny." Miles said and was out of the door before Baby could protest. Johnny looked at Baby and tried to smile. She hugged him and tried to comfort him and he gave her a kiss. "I didn't expected this, I only came to ask if you wanted to train today." Johnny whispered as he was holding Baby, she laid her arms around his neck as they looked at each other. "Sounds like a great plan." Baby whispered and Johnny smiled a bit as he pressed her more against him.

"Hum hum." Miles again and Baby let Johnny go when she saw her brother and her father. "I'm sorry." Johnny said on instinct. "So you're Johnny?" Jake asked as he looked up and down at Johnny. "Yes sir. Johnny Castle, it's nice to meet you." Johnny said as he stuck his hand out to Jake, Jake looked at him thoughtfully and Johnny swallowed a bit while waiting. Baby grabbed Johnny's other arm to comfort him and Jake looked at his daughter and back to Johnny. "Dad?" Miles asked stupidly, this was getting awkward. Johnny wanted to let his hand sag again when Jake finally took it and shook it. "I'm Jake Houseman, nice to meet you too Johnny. I hope you make my daughter happy." Jake said the last sentence in a bit more warning tone then he actually wanted. Marge looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Jake." Marge said and Jake looked at his wife. "Remember." She said and he gave a sigh. He looked back at Johnny and tried to smile. "Here boy." Marge said with a smile as she laid a plate down on the table. Johnny sat down and thanked her. Baby went to her father and hugged him, he was surprised about it but hugged her back. "Thank you father, it means the world." Baby whispered and Jake hugged her back with a smile. Baby looked at his face when she let him go and smiled as well. She went to Johnny and sat next to him, Marge went to Jake and smiled while she gave him a kiss on his cheek before heading to the kitchen again.

Miles was watching it all and sat down with a smile. "So Johnny, how's training going?" Miles asked and Johnny looked at him. "Great, I'm going to train with Baby in a bit." Johnny said and Miles looked at his sister. "Really?" Miles asked. "Yeah, Johnny asked me if I could help him with some routines." Baby said and smiled. "You are the best in that anyway, you always corrected me as well." Miles said and they chuckled a bit, Johnny looked at them both. "How much did you two won?" Johnny asked curious. "There." Miles said and pointed at an open cabin. It was full with prizes and cups and pictures. "May I?" Johnny asked. "Sure." Baby said and Johnny stood up. Baby looked at Miles who winked at her.

Johnny watched all the prizes and looked at the pictures of Baby and Miles in a dancing position. "You two were famous?" Johnny asked when he saw the article. Baby stood up and went to him. "Sort of." Baby said as she took the article from Johnny's hands and putted it back. He looked at her and saw she was agitated about it. "What's the matter Baby?" Johnny whispered and took her hands. "Nothing, I just don't like to talk about that time." Baby whispered, he stroked her cheek and smiled. "I'm proud of you Baby." He whispered and gave her a small kiss. "Don't be, it's not needed." Baby said and walked to the door. "What are you going to do?" Miles asked. "Going to train." Baby said and looked at Johnny, he quickly followed her to the door. "Have fun!" Miles said with a smile, he knew that it was very sensitive for Baby but he knows as well that Baby will open up about it one day. "Wait a second." Baby said and went upstairs, Johnny looked after her and waited while looking around. Everything looked so expensive and it didn't made him feel comfortable at all. Baby came back down the stairs with a bag, Johnny watched her coming down and smiled. "What's that?" Johnny asked curious. "Some stuff and clothes." Baby whispered and winked, Johnny watched her as he followed her outside to his car.

They drove to the studio and stepped out. It was already closed but Johnny opened the door and turned on the light. He smiled as he went to the back. Baby went to the bench and took her shoes off, she took her dancing shoes out of her bag and putted them on. Johnny turned on the music and looked at Baby, he smiled as she stood straight and looked in the mirror at the other side of the studio. He walked to her and they started to dance, Baby smiled at him as they danced gracefully over the dance floor. "Stop stop." Baby said and Johnny was a bit puzzled. "This is not correct. It doesn't feel good. If you want to do the rumba, you should move more with your hips and the turn to the right is not good. It needs to be left side." Baby said as she thought. "So this is what Miles meant." Johnny said in a teasing tone. "Stop it Johnny." Baby said and Johnny tickled her a bit, she screamed and ran away.

Johnny chuckled a bit as he watched her. "Show me more hips." Baby said as she started the music again. Johnny looked at her. "Well?" Baby asked as she crossed her arms, Johnny moved, making steps and moving his hips. "Good, can you do that when we dance together?" Baby asked. "I can do something else as well." Johnny said in a teasing tone when he stood in front of her. Baby giggled only. "Not now." She whispered but Johnny grabbed her and moved his hips against her while kissing her neck. Baby giggled as she moved a bit with him. "You wanted to train Johnny, this is not a good timing." Baby whispered but Jonny looked in her eyes with a twinkle she couldn't place but it made her feel excited. "Let's Rumba." Baby whispered and they started to dance again, Johnny did what Baby has said earlier and Baby smiled with a nod. "You were right Baby. This is way better." Johnny said and at the end he grabbed her again and kissed her. "Let's do it again." Baby said and Johnny nodded.

They started over again when Billy came inside. He looked at them and smiled. "Training hard I see." Billy said and the two jumped and looked at him. "Sorry, don't mind me." Billy said and walked to the back. "Hey cuz?" Johnny asked. "Yes?" Billy asked as he turned to look at Johnny. "When you see Penny will you tell her that I want to train with her tomorrow while Baby is watching us?" Johnny asked and Billy looked at Baby and back at Johnny. "Sure cuz no problem." Billy said with a smile. "Oh cuz?" Billy said. "Yes?" Johnny asked. "I got a phone call today from the boss. We need to be there over two weeks already. He seems to open earlier this year because of overbooking or something." Billy said and Johnny nodded while giving a sigh. He hadn't told Baby yet but knew he needed to now. "Thanks cuz. See you tomorrow." Johnny said and nodded. "Good night." Billy said and went to his apartment upstairs.

"What's over two weeks Johnny?" Baby asked curious. "I'm sorry I haven't told you yet. But every summer I work at a resort." Johnny explained and looked at her. "Oh you told me yesterday about the women who stuffed diamonds and money in your pocket every summer. Is that what you meant? Is it that place you work at? What do you do there?" Baby asked curiously. "I'm a dance instructor there. The entertainment staff you know, I'm one of the best together with Penny." Johnny said and gave a relieved sigh. "Oh that's why you're training with Penny now?" Baby asked thoughtful as she started to understand now. "Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't told you yet." Johnny said. "Don't be sorry, it's okay." Baby said with a smile but inside her mind something just broke.

She tried to put that away and laid her arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed her softly. It seemed to bother Johnny somehow. "Baby you look like you don't like it. If you want me to cut with that job then I will." Johnny said in a serious tone. "But then you lose money Johnny and I don't want that. I just need to get use to the idea of not seeing you over two weeks." Baby said with a sigh and looked at his chest. Johnny lifted her chin up and looked seriously. "It is bothering you Baby, I know because I feel it." Johnny said. "It's silly Johnny, it just felt like you lied to me while you just haven't told me yet because we haven't put it on topic." Baby whispered. He kissed her and she relaxed a bit telling herself not to be so silly. "Let's dance." Johnny whispered and Baby nodded.

They did some more dances until it was really late and Baby start to yawn. "I'm bringing you home." Johnny said as Baby walked to the bench. "I want to stay with you." Baby said. "Maybe it's best when you stay at home this night." Johnny said and Baby looked at him, she felt sad. First he hadn't told her about the summer job and now he doesn't want her with him, she sniffed as she took the shoes off. Johnny putted his hands in his pockets as he saw she was really upset about it. "I'm sorry Baby, I'm an asshole." Johnny said and Baby looked at him. "No you're not, I just feel stupid." Baby said as she putted her normal shoes on. "You're not stupid Baby." Johnny said. "Yes I am, stupid for not seeing it." Baby said and took her bag, she walked to the door and went outside. She was angry somehow and didn't know what to do.

"Baby!" Johnny said as he quick turned the lights off and locked the door. Baby kept on walking as she burst into tears. "Baby please." Johnny said as he was next to her, she didn't look at him but kept walking. "Baby please listen to me." Johnny said in a begging tone and Baby stopped and looked at him. "Baby I'm so sorry that I didn't told you about it. I'm so sorry you feel used now and I'm so sorry that I said no to you a moment ago." Johnny said and looked at her. "You don't really want me do you?" Baby asked, Johnny went to sit on his knees in front of her. "You're everything that I want Baby. You're not stupid, I'm stupid to break your trust in me." Johnny said and Baby saw a tear falling from his cheek, she stroked it away and Johnny kissed her hand. "Why don't you want me to stay with you?" Baby asked. "Because I thought that maybe your parents don't like it when you would stay every day with me." Johnny said and looked down. "It's silly." He added. "It's not silly, it's considerate. I feel even more stupid now with my reactions." Baby said and sniffed. "You're silly now Baby and of course I want you to stay with me. I would love it when you stay, I don't want something more than that." Johnny said and stood up, she grabbed him and he hugged her tightly. "Let's go Baby." He whispered and they walked back to his car.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a fan fiction based on the movie Dirty Dancing, I do not own the characters from the movie and nor do I own the context from the movie. This story is based on the movie, some things will be taken from the movie but the storyline is different and is totally from my own mind. I hope you can enjoy it, please read and review! Any comments, advises and critics are welcome!**

* * *

They arrived at his place and walked to the front door. "My dad is here." Johnny said silently as he looked at Baby. "So?" Baby asked. "Maybe better when you don't meet him yet, he's probably drunk like shit and then he turns into a beast. I don't want you to get hurt." Johnny whispered as they heard glass breaking. "Where's that bloody boy?" His father yelled. "Johnny! Where are you? I want you to go and get some beer, there's nothing left!" Johnny's father yelled and Johnny knew he was standing at the stairs thinking Johnny was in his room. "Come." Johnny whispered and took Baby with him to his car, they stepped in and drove away. "What now?" Baby asked. "I don't know, normally I stay in my car and sleep here." Johnny said and pointed at the back seat. Baby looked at it and saw a blanket and pillow laying on it, she felt upset with it.

"It's not fair that you live like this." Baby said and looked at him. "Now I understand why you lock your door." Baby said after a moment and Johnny nodded. "So he can't come into my room trying to get money from me." Johnny said sad and looked down. Baby moved to him and kissed him, he kissed her back. "Baby I love you, I just want to protect you against my father that's why I don't want you to meet him when he's drunk. He's unreliable." Johnny whispered and Baby smiled a little bit. "I love you too Johnny and you deserve a way better life than this. Drive to my place." Baby whispered and he looked puzzled. "Why?" He asked. "Because I am not going to let you sleep in the car. I have a nice big bed waiting." Baby whispered and kissed his cheek with a smile. "Are you sure Baby? What will your parents say?" Johnny asked. "They can't say anything anyway, they know I'm stubborn and do what I want. We just need to be quiet." Baby said and Johnny smiled.

He drove to her place and parked his car. "Mum is still awake I think." Baby said and stepped out. "Come." She said and smiled as Johnny followed her to the front door. "Wait here." Baby whispered as they stood in the hallway. Baby went to the living room. "Good night mum." Baby said and Marge looked up. "Oh you are back? I thought that you maybe would stay with Johnny." Marge said as she came to Baby. "He's here. You mind if he spends the night here. It's because of his father." Baby said and Marge looked into the hallway at Johnny who was looking shy. "What is with his father?" Marge asked. "He's a drunk." Baby simply said and Johnny looked up. "Oh okay I understand." Marge said with a smile, Johnny looked at her thinking she maybe would be thinking it's crazy but he saw her smiling instead. "Thanks mum." Baby said and gave her a kiss. "Thanks Ma'am." Johnny said politely. "He's cute being polite. It is okay, you're welcome here Johnny. Just don't mind Jake, he can be grumpy sometimes. That's what you get with rich people, they can be really grumpy." Marge said and Baby giggled a bit.

Baby was always a daddy's daughter but her mother and Baby had a great understanding about some things and one of them was not wanting to be rich. "Have a good night you two." Marge said and winked, she went back to the sofa and Baby closed the door. Johnny was still a bit surprised about it. "You will understand it one day when my mother is ready to tell you. Just can tell you one thing, she's not much different from you." Baby said and went upstairs while Johnny followed her. He didn't understood what Baby told him but he would wait for the explanation, it only made him a bit curious about it. Baby opened her door and Johnny stepped inside. The room was huge, at least three times the size of Johnny's room. He looked around and saw a lot of stuff and posters and a big television and a stereo, the newest of the newest, with a lot of CD's. "You're really wealthy Baby." Johnny said as he sat down on the bed and was still looking around.

Baby threw the bag in a corner and went to the window to close the curtains. "It's all from my own money." Baby said. "Well maybe except the bed." She added and Johnny looked at it. "It feels soft." Johnny said and smiled. "It is and I'm sure it will feel better with you in it." Baby said teasingly as she took her clothes off while walking slowly to him. He looked at her and admired her body, she stood in front of him and he grabbed her waist and kissed her. Baby went through his hair with her hands. "Oh I remember that I have a day off tomorrow." Baby whispered and Johnny looked up. "Really?" He whispered with a smile. "Yes and I think you have a day off as well. Its transport day or something." Baby said. "That would be great." Johnny whispered and pulled Baby with him while he fell backwards. Baby shrieked and giggled as Johnny smiled and kissed her neck. "Can you be quiet please?" It was Miles who stood at the other side of the door. "Sorry Miles." Baby said. Johnny kissed her again and she grabbed his shirt. He quickly stood up and pulled his clothes off. Baby watched him and smiled, he crawled next to her and Baby smiled as she stroked his cheek.

The night was really long as they took their time. It was nearly morning when the two of them fell asleep as they were spooning. It was about eight in the morning when the door opened and Miles came in. "Good morning!" He said and went to the window to open the curtains. "Man, why you always need to do that?" Baby asked in a grouchy voice, Miles looked at her and then his mouth dropped. "Do mum and dad know this?" He asked, Johnny opened one eye and growled. "Yes mum knows. Please give us time." Baby said as she lifted her head up to look at her brother. Johnny rolled on his back and the blanket shoved off him. "Oh god please, my day is ruined now." Miles said as he covered his eyes and went to the door. Baby giggled as he closed the door, she looked at Johnny who had one eye open and smiled sneaky at her. "You're mean." Baby whispered and Johnny crawled back beneath the blanket and against Baby again. "I know, I just want to sleep with you in my arms." Johnny whispered very sleepy. Baby cuddled him and they both fell asleep again.

About an hour or two later there was a knock on the door again. "Baby! Wake up, we need to talk! If you have a boyfriend that's okay but taking him with you after a few days already is going too far." Jake said and opened the door. Johnny opened his eyes and laid very still, Baby felt him getting nervous and afraid. She gave him a kiss and lifted her head up to look at her dad. "Dad please." Baby said and Jake looked at how the two were laying. "I can't allow this Baby." Jake said. "It's my life dad." Baby said and sat straight while holding the blanket in front of her. "But it is my house." Jake said. "When Lisa stayed with Miles after two days you didn't say anything, it was all okay. When Colin stayed you were even pleased! And now I have found someone who truly loves me you are like this." Baby said and burst into tears, she was totally disappointed in her father. Johnny grabbed her and soothed her while rubbing her tears away. "Shhh Baby it's okay." He whispered.

Jake walked away because he has hurt his daughter and he couldn't cope with that. "I'm here Baby, I won't leave you." Johnny whispered. "It's not fair Johnny." Baby whispered as she looked at him, he kissed her tenderly and loving. Baby burst out into tears again. "Chin up Baby please." Johnny whispered as he did his best to sooth her and calm her down. Miles stood at the door and watched them, he wondered why Jake was like this. Was it only his mother and him who saw that this is true love? Or was he just getting crazy? "I need you Johnny." Baby whispered as she laid her legs around him, Johnny kissed her more intense and she reacted on it. They rolled over so Johnny lay on top of Baby. Lewis closed the door and gave a sigh. He walked downstairs while Baby and Johnny were making love.

"Only you Johnny." Baby whispered and Johnny kissed her neck. "You're the one Baby." Johnny whispered. Baby smiled while some tears were still falling. "You're my right one Johnny, I don't want someone else." Baby whispered and kissed him. "What about this Colin?" Johnny asked when it came to his head, Baby gave a sigh and looked at the window. "It's just a joke." Baby said and pushed him off her. "What do you mean?" Johnny asked as he looked at Baby who got up and walked to the window. "Colin was my first boyfriend. If you can call it like that." Baby said with a sigh and turned back to Johnny, he was waiting for her to go on. "Why?" Johnny asked. "He was only about the wealth, he didn't actually wanted to kiss me or even have sex which never happened anyway because I didn't want it." Baby explained. "Really?" Johnny asked. "Yes, I gave him money so he would kiss me once. I only wanted to know how it felt that's all." Baby said. "And how did it felt?" Johnny asked. "Bad, it wasn't like it must be plus he twirled very quickly with his tongue. I guess he never did it before as well. With you if feels so real and so natural." Baby said as she walked back to the bed and sat down, Johnny pushed himself up and kissed her.

Slowly and tender, letting his tongue searched for hers. Their tongues danced just like they did yesterday. Baby stroked his cheek and kissed him eagerly back. "Like this?" Johnny asked with a cheeky smile. "Like this." Baby whispered and she wanted more. He kissed her nose and played with her hand. "Let me guess, your dad was fond of him because he was some sort of rich college boy." Johnny said and Baby looked at him. "Yes, like that. Only he wasn't done college yet but it was already planned that he would have gone to Yale to study Law. He wanted to be a lawyer and that was where my dad was about. A guy coming from a rich family, studying for a good paid job. To my dad only such guys fit into my life and he has been telling me for ages that there were a few who are interested in me and I should consider to stop working and marry one of them." Baby said. "Until you came into my life. You have no idea how happy you make me feel, you take me as I am Johnny and you love me for who I am." Baby said and looked down. "That's all I wanted." She whispered softly. Johnny lifted her head up and kissed her tenderly again. "I feel honored Baby." He whispered and she smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a fan fiction based on the movie Dirty Dancing, I do not own the characters from the movie and nor do I own the context from the movie. This story is based on the movie, some things will be taken from the movie but the storyline is different and is totally from my own mind. I hope you can enjoy it, please read and review! Any comments, advises and critics are welcome!**

* * *

"Let's get breakfast." She whispered and he nodded. They got up and dressed before going down. Miles and Marge were sitting at the kitchen table. "Where's dad?" Baby asked as she sat down. "He said he was going to take a walk in the garden." Marge said with a smile. Johnny sat down as well and she gave him the eggs. "Thanks." Johnny said and smiled. "Why are you two doing that?" Miles asked. "Doing what?" Baby asked confused. "Having sex so much." Miles said a bit embarrassed. "Why are you embarrassed Miles? Didn't I taught you that it's not bad to talk about sex openly?" Marge asked and Miles blushed. "Lisa doesn't like it." He answered. "Oh so because your girlfriend thinks it's not good to talk about sex you feel embarrassed. That's kind of strange to be honest. Anyway, you two were making a lot of noises in the night." Marge said and looked at Baby and Johnny, Johnny blushed. "Sorry mum." Baby said and Marge smiled. "Don't be, I'm glad you both are enjoying it. It's better than someone like Colin." Marge said.

"Mum?" Baby asked and she looked at Baby. "Colin and I never had sex. He didn't want to unless I paid him for it and I didn't want with him anyway." Baby explained and Marge looked a bit surprised. "But I thought he said." Marge said. "Yes he said but that was just a big lie and he wanted to act like a macho." Baby said and took a bite of the bacon. "What an asshole." Marge said, the men were looking at the two women and Johnny smiled a little bit. "Why are you smiling?" Miles asked as he looked at Johnny. "Oh nothing." Johnny said as he looked at Miles. "What are you going to do today?" Marge asked now and also looked at Johnny and Miles. "Well I need to go back home, Lisa is waiting." Miles said. "You should start doing something with your life Miles." Marge said as she took a bite from her toast. "Why? I don't have to worry about the future. Anyway, I think Lisa wants to go into town." Miles said as he stood up from the table. "Yeah for shopping of course." Baby said and looked at her food. "Stop it Baby." Miles said as he felt annoyed now.

"She's using you for your money and you're just blind Miles. You deserve better and you should get a job." Baby said and Miles bolded his fists and gave a sigh. "Don't start this again Baby." Marge said and Baby looked at her. Johnny kept himself quiet but he silently agreed with Baby, even he saw that Lisa wasn't good for Miles and he often wondered why Miles didn't just dumped her. "I'm going now. Maybe I see you later again." Miles said and walked away. "So, you want some more?" Marge asked and Johnny nodded. "I guess you need it, being so skinny and Baby exhausting you." Marge said teasingly which made Johnny blush and Baby giggle. "Mum, did you really love dad since the beginning?" Baby asked. "Yes." Marge said with a smile and looked at her daughter. "Ever since I met your father at university twenty-five years ago." Marge said and sipped her tea. "How did dad react when he knew about your life?" Baby asked now, Johnny became curious. Marge looked at them both and gave a sigh.

"Johnny, when you came inside yesterday and I saw you reaction. It made me think about my past again. When Baby came home earlier yesterday I reminded Jake about our past." Marge said thoughtfully. "I come from the streets as well Johnny." Marge said and Johnny's mouth almost dropped. "I know it surprises you, it does surprise many people. My mother was a whore, she was on drugs and alcohol and eventually died some weeks before Jake and I got married. I never mourned about her death, when Baby told me last night about your dad I got a lot of memories. My mother became very violent when she was drunk or stoned, I ran away several times. I was happy when I had Jake, he saved me and he never cared about my background." Marge said. "But why is he acting like this?" Baby asked. "Baby listen, maybe it's weird to say but your dad wished you would be more like him and that you would go to university to study something fancy and you would marry someone who's like him. You know rich and wealthy. But then your teen years started, you were dancing already and he was and still is really proud of you Baby but when your teen years started he got worried. You were often with your grandfather on the road and you didn't stop talking about trucks and that you didn't want to be rich and so. It made him many times really upset because of all he hoped you would be you became the opposite." Marge said and Baby looked down, she felt sad that she has been disappointing her father so many times for so long.

"I didn't know that." Baby said. "I know and it is okay Baby, your father eventually accepted you for the way you are and he is still as proud as he ever had been. Until Johnny came into the picture, well first it didn't looked like a problem. We saw you two dancing and even saw the chemistry and it made your father hopeful again. He wants you to go and dance again because he knows that this is what you love most. When your brother told him about Johnny he became stubborn and protective." Marge said and Johnny has stopped eating because he was listening carefully. "If he wants me to stay away then I will respect his wishes." Johnny said with total honest. "No Johnny, he's just grumpy and stubborn. He wants the best for Baby, he just can't see it yet that you are the best for his Baby." Marge said with a smile. "But it has to do with my background doesn't it?" Johnny asked. "Yes and there's where I reminded him of my background and what he did to get me and he didn't cared about that. I told him to get to know you first but he's really acting stubborn. He needs time to realize his daughter is a grown up woman who has her own life now." Marge said with a smile and Johnny nodded.

It was silent for a moment, when Jake walked inside. "Jake? Want some tea?" Marge asked and he looked at his wife. "No thank you. I need to do something." He said and walked away. Marge looked after him and gave a sigh. "What are you going to do today?" She asked and looked at Baby and Johnny. "We're going to train today." Baby said and Johnny smiled at Baby. Marge only smiled at her daughter and sipped her tea while she was thinking. "Let's go." Baby said and stood up, Johnny did the same and they went to the studio. Penny was there giving lessons to Lisa and Miles. "Where were you? You want to take over?" Penny asked as she greeted Johnny and smiled at Baby who walked to her brother already. "Miles, why are you doing it wrong?" Baby asked and Miles looked at his sister. "Because Penny told us so, Lisa could understand it better this way." Miles said and didn't smiled, he knows it's the wrong way. Johnny looked at Baby and smiled, Penny did too.

"Just watch Penny." Johnny whispered as Baby explained some to Lisa who tried to move like Baby said so but it wasn't a great success. "You want to show me Baby? Maybe I understand then what you're telling me." Lisa said with a serious face. Miles looked at his sister and waited, Baby smiled and grabbed him. "Just like the old days he?" Miles said in a teasing tone. "Stop it Miles." Baby said as Miles started to move and Baby followed him. Johnny smiled proudly as Penny's mouth dropped. "And twirl." Miles said and Baby did. "And bow." Miles said. "Right Baby not left." Miles said. "Shut up Miles, right is much better than left." Baby said. "Stubborn as ever, how can you be a good example if you keep on being stubborn?" Miles asked as they passed Johnny and Penny. "It's not being stubborn Miles! Right is just better, just look." Baby said and she turned right instead of left. "But it's not in the routine Baby." Miles said. "I don't care." Baby said and stopped.

The others clapped and they looked at Johnny and Penny, Lisa clapped too with a smile. "It wasn't even close to good." Baby said and walked to the stereo. Johnny walked to Baby and grabbed her for a dance, Baby looked at him and smiled. They danced the walls as a matter of fact, like they always did it together. "Well." Miles said and Penny looked at him. "I have nothing to say." He added and smiled, Lisa came to him and grabbed his arm. "They should do something together." Penny said and Miles looked at her with a smile. "I agree." Miles said. They stopped dancing and the rest clapped. "Well, I want to thank you for the lesson Penny because Johnny is too wrapped up in Baby to remember he had a lesson today. See you next week again." Miles said and Penny giggled a bit. "It's the last time next week." Penny said and Miles nodded. "See you both later." Miles said and looked at Johnny and his sister. Lisa waved and they walked away. "So. Let's get started." Johnny said and walked to the stereo. "What took you so long?" Penny asked as she walked to the middle of the room. "I stayed with Baby and we had breakfast." Johnny said. "Okay, you have changed Johnny." Penny said with a smile. "But in a good way." She added as she looked at Baby. "Baby is going to watch our routine if you don't mind Pen." Johnny said and Penny nodded. They started to dance and Baby watched them and told them what to change and so. It was like this for the rest of the day.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a fan fiction based on the movie Dirty Dancing, I do not own the characters from the movie and nor do I own the context from the movie. This story is based on the movie, some things will be taken from the movie but the storyline is different and is totally from my own mind. I hope you can enjoy it, please read and review! Any comments, advises and critics are welcome!**

* * *

The days went by and before they knew it Johnny needed to depart to Kellerman's. "How long will you stay?" Baby asked. "Until the season ends, that's about five weeks." Johnny said. "So long?" Baby asked and felt sad. "Can I come to visit you?" She asked. "We're not allowed to get visitors." Johnny said in a sad tone. Baby grabbed him tightly and he hugged her back. He smiled and kissed her head. She let him go and looked at him. "But hey, you're going on holiday with your parents and I'm sure you will enjoy that." Johnny said and stroked her cheeks. "But I wish you could come with me, you deserve to have a holiday." Baby whispered and Johnny smiled as he gave her a kiss. "I must go now Baby, Penny and Billy are waiting for me." Johnny said and Baby nodded. "I miss you already." Baby whispered and he kissed her again. "See you." He whispered and stepped in. He drove away and Baby waved at him.

Marge came outside and looked at a sad Baby. "He will be back Baby." She said and Baby walked to her and hugged her. Marge soothed her as Baby was sniffing a bit. "But what if he doesn't want me anymore after the holiday?" Baby asked. "Don't be afraid Baby, he will still love you after the holiday." Marge said, Jake came out and looked at his daughter. They haven't talked much in the last weeks because he's being stubborn but now he saw his daughter's sorrows about Johnny going away he began to feel stupid. He knows exactly how Baby feels, he has the same when he couldn't see his wife for a few days but Johnny would be away for weeks. He gave a sigh and watched how Marge walked back with Baby, he tried to smile and Marge looked at him. "I see you're softening up." Marge said as she let Baby go who walked back inside. "I just realized how Baby must feel. I always had the same when I couldn't see you for some days because of university and I got that feeling instantly back." Jake said softly, Marge smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "Baby really must love Johnny, I've been misjudging him." Jake said and looked down. "It's not too late Jake." Marge whispered and walked back inside.

He followed her inside and looked at Baby who was sitting silently crying on the sofa. Marge went to the kitchen and Jake sat down next to Baby. Baby looked at him and sniffed, he grabbed her in his arms and she cried again. "Shhhh Baby it will be alright." Jake whispered. "What do you know about it? You don't like Johnny." Baby said silently but kept sitting like this because it felt nice. "I know everything about it, I know exactly how you feel because I had the same when I didn't saw your mom for days." Jake whispered and Baby looked up. "How comes?" Baby asked. "Well, your mom went for a job and I was at the university. Believe me Baby, it was our hardest time and it putted our relationship on proof many times." Jake said and smiled while he stroke Baby's hair out of her face. "But you don't like Johnny." Baby whispered as tears were still streaming down. "It's not that I don't like him Baby, it's just that I always have wished you would have choose the rich way like I did." Jake said. "But I realized that was wrong Baby, you want to live your life the way you want it and I should accept that. It doesn't has anything to do with Johnny, I just didn't want you to regret things but I finally saw how much you love him and how much he loves you." Jake said and Baby looked at him, then she smiled a bit and hugged him again.

Jake smiled too and gave her a kiss on her head. "Will you try to be nice to Johnny?" Baby asked. "I will Baby, after the holiday." Jake said with a smile, Baby gave him a kiss and stood up. She went to her room and looked in the mirror. She sat down in front of it as he dried her eyes, then she noticed something. It was a letter, she took it and opened it. Something fell out of it and it fell on the floor, she bucked and grabbed it. It was a photo of her and Johnny kissing. _'Dearest loveliest Baby, Now I'm away for some weeks I want you to know that you're always in my heart and that I will miss you every minute of every day. I can't wait until the summer season is over and I can see you and hold you in my arms again. Here's a picture that Miles took, I got one too and I will keep it with me all the time. I hope you like it and it makes you smile, wish I could see your smile when you see it. Anyway, I will be back Baby and then I will never leave you for so long again. I love you with my whole heart and soul. Lots of kisses, Johnny.'_ Baby gave a sigh and looked at the picture again and smiled.

She laid the letter in the draw and kept holding the picture when she went downstairs with her book. It was good weather so she went to the garden. "Hope you're calmed a bit now Baby." Marge said as she came outside with some tea. "Yeah, thanks mum." Baby said as Marge sat down and the drink some tea. "What have you got there?" Marge asked as she saw Baby holding the picture. "Johnny left a letter and this picture." Baby said and gave the picture to Marge. "Aww, that's a cute picture. Who took it?" Marge asked. "Miles did, I didn't know he was taking pictures." Baby said and Marge smiled as she gave the picture back. "Your brother is crazy sometimes." Marge said and Baby nodded only. "I heard my name?" Miles asked and smiled as he joined the women. "Don't you need to go shopping or something?" Marge asked as Miles sat down and looked at his mom.

"Nah, not today. Say Baby, George is in town tomorrow. Would you like to meet up with him?" Miles asked and Baby looked up. "Sure, why not?" Baby said with a smile. Jake was walking through the garden, they have a huge garden in English style and it was good weather. He saw them sitting there and chatting and he smiled as he stood still. He gave a sigh because he finally saw his children as grownups who have their own lives now. He wish the holiday would come soon, he could use it for sure after everything. Baby didn't do anything at all for the rest of the day.

The next day Miles came to pick up Baby and took her with him to the dancing school. "I thought we would meet him at the bar." Baby said as they stepped out. "Yeah, the bar of the school." Miles said and they walked to the door. George was already there and stood up with a smile when he saw them entering. "Good afternoon Baby, Miles." George said as he greeted them and they sat down. "Hey George, how are you?" Baby asked with a smile. "Great and you? I heard you're having a relationship now." George said with a smile. "I'm going to get something to drink. You want some?" Miles asked. "Yeah tea please." Baby said. "Coffee for me." George said with a smile at Miles. "Yeah with Johnny." Baby said with a smile. "Is that the one you danced with at your surprise party?" George asked curiously. "Yes, that's the one." Baby said. "Miles told me you wanted to talk to me." George said. "Yeah, are you interested to coach again?" Baby asked when Miles came back and sat down.

"Of course Baby." George said with a smile. "I wanted to keep on coaching you but you decided to stop." George said. "Yeah and I know you want me to go professional and do big competitions." Baby said. "It's not too late you know. I still can get you there." George said and Baby saw his hands started to itch again, she giggled a bit and shook her head. "You haven't change. Anyway, why I am asking you this is because I want to get coached again and first do a small competition. It's not for me but for Johnny." Baby said. "Oh you want to dance with Johnny?" George asked but wasn't totally surprised, actually he was really happy about this because he had seen how deep the chemistry is between Johnny and Baby. "Yes, he made me want to dance again and I'm happy he wants to dance again as well. He's just not used to competition dancing." Baby explained. "Johnny is a great dancer." Miles added with a smile, George looked at him for a moment and then back at Baby.

"Yeah I can try to arrange something, there's a local competition over three months here." George said. "When can you start training?" George asked as he sipped his coffee. "After my holiday. Johnny is working at his summer job for five weeks and over two weeks I'll be going on holiday for three weeks." Baby said. "That's means that we can start over five weeks, that means that we have a max of eight weeks to train for the competition. I hope your Johnny is a quickly learner." George said with a smile and Baby nodded. "Alright, then I need to get started. It was a great pleasure to see you again Baby and I can't wait to start with you and your man." George said as he stood up. Baby and Miles did too and smiled. Baby hugged George and Miles shook hands. "Oh Miles?" George asked as they turned around. Miles turned back. "Yes?" He asked. "Would you like to be my assistant? I can use an experienced dancer as such and I know you don't do much anyway." George said. "Of course, it would be my pleasure." Miles said with a smile and they walked away.

Miles drove back to his parents. "Why does everyone have to remind me that I do nothing?" Miles asked. "Well, because you don't. You went to university to study but you don't do anything at all with it. You could be a lawyer or an advisor or so." Baby said and looked at him. "You're always so honest, but you know as well that we don't have to do anything. We have enough money." Miles said. "Yes and that's exactly why I went to do something, I want to feel satisfaction and to see my hard earned money every month on my bank account. Aren't you getting bored at all?" Baby asked, Miles looked at her for a second. He gave a sigh. "I guess you're right, yes I'm bored indeed and Lisa asking all the time to go shopping because she doesn't want to do anything else starts to annoy me slowly." Miles admitted. "Well then, you can start your own business as a lawyer or something." Baby said with a smile. " 's an idea but I think now I will keep it on assisting George, that will be fun." Miles said.

"Come, let's go to McDonalds." Baby said. "Really Baby? To that cheap stuff?" Miles asked stupidly. "Yes Miles, that cheap stuff. It tastes amazing. Johnny took me last week for the first time." Baby said and giggled. "Alright, but I don't know if I will eat anything." Miles said as he turned to the left instead of the right. "Come." Baby said happily as they stepped out, Miles looked at the building and quickly followed her. There were children playing, shouting and laughing, their parents sat close to them eating and talking while also watching them. There were some couples and some people were alone or with colleagues. Miles looked around while he was still following Baby to the counter. "I want a BigMac meal with coke and ketchup." Baby said and Miles looked at the menus and the burgers. "I don't know what's good." Miles said and Baby smiled. "Just try something." Baby said. "Okay, will take the same as you then." Miles said and the woman behind the counter pressed the order into the computer. "That's fifteen, ninety-nine." She said and Baby paid her. Miles watched how quick it all went and was astonished that they sat at a table two minutes later. "I never knew that food could be ready so quick." Miles said and Baby giggled. "Brother you're looking like you never have seen a fast-food restaurant." Baby said and he looked at her amusing face. "Not at the inside." Miles said and opened the box to look at his burger. "How am I supposed to eat this?" He asked and Baby giggled again, she finds it really funny how he reacts. "Here, watch." Baby said and showed him how to hold it and bite in it. So he did and Baby waited for his reaction. "This is actually quite good Baby." Miles said and a world opened up for him. "I know, enjoy." Baby said as she was eating as well, Miles smiled at her as Baby giggled from time to time.

After that they went back home. "Isn't Lisa waiting for you?" Baby asked as Miles parked the car on the driveway. "Nope, she's at the wellness center. Getting her weekly treatment." Miles said as they walked to the front door. "You spoil her too much brother." Baby said as they walk inside. "Why don't you like her?" Miles asked. "Because she's snobbish and she acts like everything is about her. She thinks she's better than anyone of us. I feel like she's just using you for the money and she drools way too much over Johnny." Baby said. "Hey how was it?" Marge asked as she came out of the kitchen and saw her children. "Great, Baby will be dancing again but they start after the holiday. And guess what?" Miles said as he didn't replied to what Baby said and she knew he was avoiding that topic anyway. Miles wasn't totally happy and Baby wondered why he kept on being with Lisa. "What Miles?" Marge asked curiously with a smile. "I'm going to be George's assistant." Miles said with a huge smile. "Oh goodie, you finally get to work. That will be good for you." Marge said and patted his arm, she walked to Baby and hugged her.

Baby looked at Miles and saw his annoyed face. "Well I told you already. Everyone will keep reacting like this when you don't do anything about it." Baby said and Miles looked down. "Do what?" Marge asked confused. "Start getting a job or so." Baby said. "Yeah, that will do you good. You know your father didn't worked for a couple of years after his study as well. Until Baby got born, there's where he started to be a doctor and look at him now. He's one of nation's best doctors. Maybe if you become a lawyer or so you can become the best too." Marge said and hugged her son as well. "Thanks mum, maybe I will do that." Miles said. Baby smiled as she sat down on the sofa and took the picture out to look at it. She gave a sigh and hoped the time will be going quick.


End file.
